Pokemon Gag factor
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of oneshots for my mature Pokemon series, VERY mature content, read at your own caution
1. Iris - Rules are rules

Pokémon Gag Factor

Episode 1: Rules are rules

Pokeslut: Iris

Setting: Nudist colony in Unova

Action!

A pleasant breeze blew through the forest path making Iris sigh as it caressed her near completely naked body, only her feet covered by a simple pair of shoes to prevent sticks and stones digging into her feet, she had taken a temporary spring job at one of Unova's largest nudist colonies and had thoroughly enjoyed it so far, being a wild child growing up she adored nature and loved it even more whilst naked so to be paid to patrol a nudist colony naked aside from a pair of shoes was almost her definition of a dream job

When the tree line stopped Iris stepped off of the path and walked onto the open field to oversee the people who were relaxing on the grass making sure that they adhered to the few rules the colony had, no violence, no harassing people, no stealing items from the locker rooms and no sex unless it was in the designated 'fuck areas' as Iris like to call them as well as frequent after a long shift

Out of all the regulars she had met in the colony she had fucked more than half of them, many of them without learning or even asking their name which was fair as they never asked her name either, which was fine by her as she was perfectly willing to be a hot strangers slut for an hour or so for some needed stress relief

Stretching her arms and back as she enjoyed another pleasant breeze Iris waved at a few of the regulars before setting off back on the path to finish the rest of her shift, she had to cover another mile or so in about twenty minutes so she had to get a move on

Walking down the dirt path once again Iris found nothing out of place or against the rules, the occasional Pokémon would wander out of the bushes every so often as well as nudists would walk by and greet her, eventually it only came to her having five more minutes until the end of her shift and nothing had gone wrong "looks like it's gonna be another good day" she smiled stretching again before noticing something in a nearby clearing

When she went to investigate she found a young blond man sleeping in the nearby clearing in the trees, normally this was nothing to worry about as sleeping outside wasn't against any rule, the thing that forced Iris to bother him though was that he had a huge erection standing in the open for anyone to see

Iris sighed as she walked over to him kneeling down to shake his shoulder "sir? I'm going to have to ask you to wake up and move" she told him in a gentle tone knowing from past experience what it was like to aggravate a man whilst they were both naked _"fuck he's really packing"_ she thought to herself as she felt her mouth beginning to water, his cock was an easy eight inches in length and was at least four inches thick _"and his balls are huge too, they're the size of ripe Qualot berries"_

The blond man stirred but didn't fully awaken simply turning his head away and pushing away with his hand catching Iris in the face as he did making her growl with annoyance "sir you have to move!" she said in a harder tone giving the blond a stronger shake forcing him awake

"Huh? Fuck what do you want?" he groaned rubbing his eyes "fucking bitch waking me up" he muttered under his breath making Iris scowl when she heard it

"Well I'm sorry for ruining your little nap but you have to move!"

"Why should I?"

"Because of this!" Iris all but snapped grabbing hold of his thick erection trying her best not to drool at the rock solid throbbing texture of his huge dick "you have to move to a designated adult area, there are kids and families around here and they don't want to have to see you with a hard on"

Barry tuned out Iris's ranting as his orange eyes rolled over her petite naked body enjoying the feeling of her hot little hand around his cock, her words falling entirely on deaf ears as he literally couldn't listen to anyone after waking up especially when he woke up with a huge erection, eventually his gaze travelled from her tiny little cunt up towards her mouth as she continued to scold him and he couldn't help but wonder just how hot and wet it was and how soft her lips would feel, his cock throbbed painfully at the thought and with that it was decided, he was going to skull fuck this bitch

"What if we could do something so I can stay here?" he suggested with a wicked gleam in his eye

"Oh? And what might that be?" Iris asked before noticing the dark intent in Barry's eyes, before she could react his hands shot up grabbing two tight handfuls of her hair wrenching her head down with it, her cry immediately silenced and replaced with a loud gurgling retch as Barry's rammed his cock into her mouth, passed her gag reflex and all the way down her throat making it bulge

The dark skinned slut fell onto her front as her legs instinctively kicked out, her hands scrambling at the grass and Barry's legs as he forced more cock down her throat "oh fuck yeah that's it bitch, fucking choke on it you slut!" he grunted as she retched again drooling all over his cock, gripping her mountainous thatch of hair as he slammed his hips up against her face fucking her mouth like it was a cunt

Iris's eyes watered heavily as her throat was stretched to its very limit by Barry's thick cock, her hands pushing against him but he was too strong to fully resist so she eventually just accepted her fate allowing the blond to use her head as a cunt to fuck, on the bright side though his cock was fucking delicious making her mouth water even more making her throat an even easier pussy substitute

"Fucking gag on my cock you fucking whore bitch!" Barry growled as he raped Iris's mouth even harder bruising her soft lips and battered her soft silky throat "this'll teach you for waking me up you cunt!"

Iris's cunt convulsed as Barry continued to insult and degrade her throughout the face fucking, on the outside she was proud and headstrong but deep down she was nothing but a dirty little cum slut that only needed a big hard cock and a generous source of cum to be happy

Feeling his cock throb hard in her mouth Iris looked up at Barry with big chocolate eyes starting to lustfully suck on his dick as he fucked her head brutally "oh shit yes I'm gonna cum in your head! You better fucking swallow!" Barry howled as his pace got faster and faster until his cock erupted in her mouth, all but crushing her face to his groin as his forced her to take his entire huge load down her throat, the dark skinned whores cheeks bulging as her mouth filled with his cum, oozing over her lips and out of her nose

Iris gagged and choked as she tried to swallow his enormous cum load, her eyes rolling all the way back as she became weak from lack of oxygen, her throat acting on autopilot to gulp down everything he gave her until there was just enough room in her mouth for air

Barry continued to thrust into her mouth for a couple of minutes after his release had ended before dragging Iris's head off of his cock, long strands of drool and cum escaped from the dark skinned sluts lips connecting them to his cock "you loved that didn't you? You little whore" he smirked as Iris just stuck her tongue out panting for air

Grinning wickedly Barry then roughly shoved her onto her back making her yelp sharply as he moved to mount her face, any protests that came from her quickly getting muffled as he drove his still hard cock back into her mouth "you thought I was done bitch? I've got enough for another big load for you to choke on bitch" he gloated as he pegged Iris's nose laughing as her legs began to flail and kick as she choked on his cock

The sounds of Iris's choking and gurgling filled the clearing and most likely travelled further as Barry pounded her face with all his might, the intense force of his cock pounding the slut's throat forced her to cough and spit all over herself, drool running freely all over her face and into her hair as she gagged and spluttered

The bushes and trees around them shielded them from view preventing anyone from seeing Iris orgasm from a mixture of pure arousal and the auto erotic asphyxiation from having her throat stuffed with cock, her legs still licking wildly causing her shoes to fly off into the bushes disturbing the Pokémon residing inside

Barry's breathing started to get heavier as precum started to ooze out of his cock again straight down Iris's through, grabbing her hands to stop her from clawing at his legs pinning her arms over her head taking advantage of having to lean forward forcing his cock even deeper down Iris's throat laying down nearly fully on her head, after a while the bend in his cock that the position created became too uncomfortable for Barry to ignore prompting him to pivot around as that he was facing the other way, his large sweaty balls sack now draped over Iris's nose forcing her to take in his overpowering musk "much better" he grunted wrapping a hand around Iris's throat starting to choke her as he used her throat like a cunt

Iris gagged again as Barry somehow reached further down her throat causing it to bulge all the way down to her collar bone, her eyes rolling all the way back as she drooled harder all over her face and hair, about to pass out from lack of oxygen when Barry let out a harsh roar of pleasure, his second huge thick burning load bursting down her throat making her retch and gurgle loudly as his cum overflowed and covered her face before she had a chance to swallow "take it! Take it you fucking cunt!" the blond snarled as he rammed his cock down Iris's throat brutally before slowly pulling out letting her retch and cough up more of his load whilst she swallowed what she could

Watching Iris slowly sit up coughing and hacking hoarsely as his cum and her drool dripped from her plastered face and hair down to her tiny tits "see now I'm flaccid you can leave me the fuck alone" Barry grunted as he laid back down to sleep

"Yes….sorry for bothering you sir" Iris replied meekly as she belched up another wad of his cum all over herself, she had never felt more defiled and aroused at the same time and when she tried to stand her legs gave way making her fall flat on her face, what made it worse was that she was now half an hour late for ending her shift and she had no way of cleaning herself up before she went to face her boss

She had a LOT of explaining to do

And CUT!

Director: utterly fantastic guys, Barry great as always with the pace and strength of a wild Rapidash and Iris, by Arceus nobody can take a skull fucking in their stride like you can without needing to stop for air

Iris: *giggles and belches up more cum, stretching her mouth wide with her fingers gargling the cum for the camera to enjoy before swallowing* it's why I'm in the business, that and these sexy little beauties *lifts her dainty little feet wiggling them for the camera* oh that reminds me I have a footjob scene in a few hours *stands up getting ready to leave, turning down an offered towel burping up more cum and swallowing*fuck this stuff is good, call me if you need a skull fuck whore again sometime and Barry don't hold back on the name calling if we do a scene again, being called a cunt is my orgasm button

Barry: duly noted *laughs accepting a bottle of water and towel from stage hand wiping the sweat from his brow whilst downing the water*

Iris: *winks and blows a kiss to the camera before stretching her mouth wide waggling her tongue for a few seconds before walking off naked with her face still covered in cum and drool*

Director: and that's a wrap for Pokémon Gag Factor episode 1! For episode 2 we have…..well we have a wide selection of girls so I think I'll leave it to the fans vote to see which Pokeslut they want to see face fucked next!

Thank you for reading, please review


	2. Misty - Cerulean stalker

Pokémon Gag Factor

Episode 2: Cerulean stalker

Pokeslut: Misty

Setting: Pool room in the Cerulean Gym

Action!

A loud splash filled the pool room as Misty dived off the highest board into her personal Olympic sized pool, the redheaded young Gym leader disappearing under the water touching the bottom of the ten metre deep pool before remaining at that depth as she swam its entire length several times without coming up for air

Misty lasted a full ten minutes under water before surfacing for breath, it was nowhere near her record but that evening she just wanted a relaxing swim and not to test her limits, she had sent the Gym's trainers and staff home giving her the entire building to herself so that she wouldn't be interrupted

There had been rumours of a serial stalker around Cerulean City and that she was most likely going to be his next target as the stalker targeted both female Gym Leaders and models, the redhead had done only a few shoots for a couple of Pokephilia magazines but had starred in over fifty porn movies featuring Pokémon and humans alike making her both famous for her battling and blowjob skills able to suck the cum out of both a Blastoise and a Gyarados in under a minute and not spill a drop of each massive load

Wanting utter freedom in the water Misty unhooked the clasp of her swim suit top removing it freeing her perky tits throwing the clothing onto the side of the pool before submerging to slide her bottoms down her long smooth legs, because she was under water she failed to hear the lock on the Gym's back door being cracked open or did she detect someone entering the building only emerging for a couple of seconds to throw her bottoms onto the side and take another breath before going under again

Loving the feeling of the cool water on her bare nipples and pussy the redhead let herself sink to the bottom of the pool before starting to do laps again, moving through the water like she was born to do so completely unaware by the dark masked figure that slowly walked into the pool room

After her sixth lap Misty glanced up noticing a dark shape at the edge of the pool through the waters distortion making her believe that she had missed a piece of equipment when she had put the rest away for the night, not wanting to take the risk and leave the equipment out in case it caused an accident the next day Misty swam towards the surface taking a breath and shaking her hair as she broke through "now what is….hey! Who are yo…ggggllmmmphh!" the redheads question was cut off as the masked man grabbed her hair with a rough hand and shoved her back below the surface before she could hold her breath, bubbles rising frantically as she struggled under the water

Holding the Gym leader under for ten seconds the man roughly dragged her up letting her cough and gasp for breath before forcing her back under, enjoying Misty's frantic struggling and the choking noise she made when she gasped for breath

He repeated this process over and over for a few minutes before dragging Misty up for a final time, her face red from lack of air and her eyes running alongside the water from the pool as she choked for breath "what…do you…want?" she panted looking up at him, her eyes going wide as she watched the masked man undo his pants and pull out his huge throbbing cock, her nose instantly getting hit by the smell of his thick sweaty musk

Misty's jaw dropped at the sight of his huge cock making her drool without her noticing putting up next to no resistance as the stalker swiftly plugged her mouth with his cock "oh yeah that's it whore" he groaned as he began to pump her head along his length, gripping her hair in her old single pigtail style she used to wear as a child and young teenager when her fans could only masturbate over clean magazine pictures of her

Sitting on the edge of the pool the stalker let his feet settle in the water as he fucked Misty's head like a sex toy, the only semblances of resistance from the slutty redhead being the loud squeaks and gags she let out as he entered her tight wet young throat over and over, his cock was an easy ten inches long and around five inches thick making her throat bulge near painfully every time it entered it "suck it you fucking slut, suck it, I've seen you take bigger in your movies" the stalker growled forcing Misty's small head all the way down his cock, her eyes going wide and rolling back as his cock completely clogged her tight throat cutting off her air supply

The redheads face slowly turned blue as her small hands pounded against the stalkers solid legs, her own legs kicking wildly in the water as she suffocated on his huge sweaty dick, the heavy tangy flavour of it on her tongue was both degrading and arousing making her cunt leak into the water as she gagged and choked harder, drooling all over the stalkers cock making him groan with pleasure burying Misty's nose further into his pubic hair

After several more minutes Misty started to turn purple prompting the stalker to finally pull her off of his dick, the redhead immediately beginning to cough and splutter for air as long ribbons of drool hung from her lips, she looked up at the stalker with utter lust showing that she had no intention of calling for help and that he could do anything to her without fear of arrest, grinning wickedly the stalker shoved Misty back under the water to 'clean her face' before yanking her back up pressing her face to his cock and balls forcing her to nuzzle them

Misty moaned and drooled like a born slut as her senses were barraged by the stalkers thick must, lathering his large balls with her tongue purring loudly nuzzling his cock and balls wildly as if desperate to bury her face deeper in there "eager little bitch aren't you?" the stalker growled as he let go of Misty's hair letting her worship his cock on her own accord

"Tastes so good" the Gym leader panted nuzzling the large cock to her face showing just how small she was compared to it "I love it"

Grinning even wider the stalker grabbed hold of Misty's hair again loving the sharp yelp she let out as he heaved her out of the pool dropping her on her back towering over her, admiring her young tight little body making his cock throb even harder

Misty started to drool again as the stalker moved down so that his cock was back in her face eagerly opening her mouth as he roughly mounted her face, pinning her head to the cold hard floor as he speared her throat again thrusting down fucking her skull like a cunt whilst she gagged and choked, gripping her hair in a vice like grip ramming his cock down her throat over and over whilst her legs kicked and thrashed wildly out of instinct

"Choke on it you fucking whore! I want to hear you gag!" the stalker growled as he plugged Misty's throat completely making her retch and choke, drool bursting from her mouth coating his cock and balls and beginning to run down her face and into her hair "that's it, fucking drool it out bitch" the stalker grinned as he continued to pump into Misty's slutty little mouth, his cock starting to throb as precum poured onto her hot little tongue

Misty just moaned only getting more aroused by the stalkers derogative insults and rough claiming of her head, swirling her tongue around every inch of his cock sucking like her life depended on it, her hands starting to creep along the floor down towards her aching cunt but unfortunately her stalker noticed and roughly grabbed her wrists pinning them high about her head "no, no slut, only I get to cum" he grunted as his cock throbbed and swelled harder "oh fuck I got a big load for you whore"

The redheaded slut nearly orgasmed at the sound of his rough words as well as the thick shot of precum that bathed her tongue as the stalkers huge cock continued to pound her mouth, grunting ferally with every harsh plunge down her tight young throat making her gag and retch louder as she continued to drool all over herself

"Oh fuck here it comes" the stalker grunted before thrusting his entire cock into Misty's mouth, dumping his huge thick load straight down her throat filling it up in seconds and near immediately filling her mouth afterwards

Misty's eyes rolled back as the stalkers cum began to leak passed her lips and out of her nose, her body convulsing in blissful shudders as she orgasmed on pure arousal alone, gulping down the man's cum heartily as he continued to shoot stream after stream down her thirsty throat, continuing to fuck her face for a few minutes more before finally pulling out letting Misty take a much needed lungful of air

Licking her lips lustfully the redheaded slut greedily lapped up any remaining cum leisurely enjoying the thick potent taste of it on her tongue before letting out a squeak as her stalker grabbed her by her ankle and threw her back into the pool creating a large splash as she hit the water, when Misty came back up her stalker was nowhere to be seen leaving her slightly disappointed that she wasn't going to be getting a second feeding that night

With a dreamy sigh at the taste of cum still heavy in her mouth the Gym leader swam to the edge and rested her head on her arms letting her legs rest in the water, already planning on taking many more late night swims with every door unlocked, hell she may even leave them wide open with signs reading 'free face fuck inside!'

And CUT!

Director: Well that was just wonderful Misty! And by the looks of it you enjoyed it too

Misty: I'm so fucking horny right now *giggles and licks her lips* who was that anyway? His cum tastes really familiar

Director: Well that's the mystery of it, the audience has no idea who it is and I think it'll be more fun for you if you have no idea either, let's just say it's someone you know very well *places hand on Misty's head pushing down encouraging her to go back underwater which Misty happily complies with*that about wraps up episode two of Pokémon Gag Factor so stay tuned for episode three!

Thank you for reading, please review


	3. Officer Jenny - Bad day for a ticket

Pokémon Gag Factor

Episode 3: bad day for a ticket

Pokeslut: Officer Jenny

Setting: side of a road in Unova at midnight

Action!

It was a peaceful night as Officer Jenny drove down one of Unova's many highways on her motorbike, it had been a fairly peaceful patrol so far aside from a drunken rabble she had to break up a couple of hours earlier, her uniform was still fairly dishevelled from when one of the drunkards had tried to grope her tits leaving the top few buttons of her top missing forcing her to go around with her luscious cleavage on show, her panties were only missing as another drunkard had used her reaction time of having her tits groped to move behind her and rip off her underwear to cup her cunt

Both of them were now locked away for the night and would be facing charges in the morning and Jenny was stuck with finishing her shift with the majority of her tits on display and her pussy bare to the elements but she suffered through, she had worked under worse conditions before without complaining so she could do it this time

Just as she was about to report in that the past hour had been clear and uneventful she noticed a parked car on the side of the highway with its emergency lights flashing so naturally she pulled over to investigate, parking her bike a few metres behind the car Jenny approached it with her flashlight on cautiously approaching in case whoever had broken down was dangerous or if it was an ambush for unsuspecting do-gooders

Reaching the front passenger side window Jenny tapped on the glass with the handle of her flashlight "hello? Is there anyone in the vehicle?" she called out only to receive silence in response, she rapped on the window again before shining the light inside to investigate wondering if the driver of the vehicle had fallen asleep while waiting for aid, bending down to peer in she gasped at what she saw

Inside the car was a young man in around his early twenties, he was fairly tall by how far back he had his driver's seat, he was fairly well built and stock with a decent amount of muscle on him and his hair was a deep chocolate brown, the most striking feature of him though was his thick cock that he was furiously stroking, it was an easy seven inches and looked extremely juicy to the point that Jenny found herself staring and literally drooling at the sight of it, she hadn't been fucked since she had to break up an out of control party two months ago and the mere sight of the man's throbbing cock had her pussy starting to drip

Shaking the perverted thoughts out of her head Jenny set her mind back on the task at hand banging on the door harder than before "sir! I'm going to have to order you to stop that and open your window!" she instructed him in her harshest tone this time getting his attention

The man sighed as he rolled down his window not bothering to put his cock back into his pants "what do you want?" he asked in an extremely annoyed tone whilst obviously staring at Jenny's exposed cleavage

"Sir do you know that it's against the law to masturbate in the public view?" Jenny asked as she tried not to stare at his cock, her voice wavering slightly at the word 'masturbate'

"I'm not in the public view, it's the middle of the night and I'm the only one on the road" the man retorted "I'm not breaking any laws so could you please just go away and let me finish?"

Jenny scowled at the man's tone "show me your identification" she instructed holding out her hand slightly surprised that he actually complied, muttering under his breath as he reached for his wallet and pulled out his ID grudgingly placing it in her hand for her to inspect "Brodie….most ID's have a second name on them, you name just can't be Brodie" Jenny commented as she read his details

"Well unfortunately it is so can you just fuck off now so I can finish? My dick's starting to hurt" Brodie snapped as he snatched his ID back

"You have no right to talk to an officer in such a manner!" Jenny snapped back as she leaned in through the window shining the flashlight in Brodie's face making him cringe "get out of the car sir, I need to check you for any alcoholic content or any signs of drug use, I'm also writing you a ticket for public indecency and verbal abuse of an acting officer"

"You know what? Fuck this, come here!" Brodie snapped as he reached out quickly to grab Jenny by her hair, making her cry out and drop her flashlight as he pulled her further through the open window until only her kicking legs were hanging out baring her cunt to the night air, Jenny gasped as she found herself face to cock with Brodie's aching erection "open your mouth bitch, you wouldn't let me deal with this in peace so you're going to have to deal with it" he growled as he forced his cock deep into Jenny's mouth before she could protest, moaning at how hot and wet her mouth was whilst the slut gagged loudly on his length

Jenny grabbed at Brodie's legs trying to push herself up to get away but the heavy grip he had on her hair kept her from freeing her mouth from his erection, internally ashamed at herself for finding his cock absolutely delicious and juicy and she had to resist purring at the taste of his precum to save her pride "come on you fucking whore suck it!" Brodie growled as he reached down to fondle Jenny's plump firm ass making her squeak loudly around his cock before returning to her gagging and muffled protests

Whilst groping the Officers ass Brodie found a pair of handcuffs hanging from her belt giving him a filthy idea, placing his elbow on the back of her head to keep her face pressed to his groin he grabbed her hands forcing them behind her back, groaning at the vibrations her protests made as he clamped the cuffs onto her wrists binding her arms behind her back leaving her completely defenceless

Wanting more room to properly skull fuck the bitch Brodie released Jenny's head allowing her to come up for her and spit out the wad of drool that had pooled inside her mouth, ignoring her threats about arresting him Brodie calmly got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side window pulling Jenny out by her legs letting her fall on her ass with her back against the car door "what are you doing?!" she exclaimed as he reached down and tore her top open freeing her huge firm tits

"Shut up slut!" he barked back grabbed her hair with one hand forcing his cock back into her mouth as he reached down to groped one of her breasts with his free hand, squeezing it hard as he resuming fucking her head making her gag and retch loudly and drool down her chin onto her exposed chest

Jenny's mascara and lipstick began to run further ruining her face as Brodie's balls repeatedly slapped against her wet chin, precum pouring out onto her tongue as his cock throbbed even harder "oh Arceus yes I'm gonna cum" Brodie panted as he slammed his groin against Jenny's face harder and harder, the slut had now stopped struggling and kicking seemingly accepting her fate, gagging louder around his cock to add more vibrations whilst she drooled all over herself and her cunt dripped onto the road beneath her

Gripping the officers head with both hands Brodie slammed his cock all the way down her throat roaring deeply as he unloaded a huge load of cum straight down Jenny's neck making her retch and cough from the sheer quantity of sperm rushing down her throat "that's it you fucking bitch, swallow it all" Brodie panted before slowly pulling his cock out of Jenny's heavenly mouth

Instead of immediately starting to bitch him out like Brodie expected Jenny merely licked her lips slowly to collect any laps drops of cum she had missed before swallowing again and sticking her tongue out panting heatedly "want some more bitch?" he grinned as his still hard cock throbbed ready to blow another load down her throat

When Jenny gave a slow nod he dragged her up by her hair and opened the back door of his car, forcing Jenny inside laying her on her back and letting her head hang off of the seat forcing his cock back into her upside down mouth, from this angle her throat bulged even more allowing Brodie to admired his handiwork as he resumed fucking the Officers skull, watching her tits bounce wildly as she writhed on the seat, her thighs rubbing together in a vain attempt to get herself off

Pumping his hips harder against Jenny's face Brodie started to grope her bouncing tits panting and moaning at the feeling as Jenny began to drool all over herself, making her mouth the perfect hot wet fuck hole for Brodie's cock, gagging and retching every time he pushed deep into her hot tight throat

Reaching lower Brodie forced her legs open so he could take in her tight bare cunt whilst leaning forward to get a better look, forcing his cock deeper into Jenny's throat making her back arch as she gagged harshly "keep gagging like that bitch and I'll force feed you another load early" he threatened as he continued to keep Jenny's legs pinned open denying her even the slightly self-pleasure in the act

Several minutes passed of intense skull fucking and Brodie was starting to feel another load brewing, Jenny's face and hair was now completely plastered with drool to the point it hung down in strings from her covered hair "here it comes bitch, get ready" Brodie grunted before throwing his head back in pleasure as he flooded Jenny's mouth with cum again, completely flooding it and near clogging her throat entirely as she struggled to swallow it down, when he was finished shooting into her mouth Brodie pulled away and fixed his pants up letting her catch her breath and lick her lips clean of any excess cum

And CUT!

Director: absolutely amazing Brodie, thanks for coming in at last minutes' notice, if you hadn't this scene could have remained in the listings for Arceus knows how long

Brodie: no problem , I'd jump at the chance to do this again!

Director: I'll see what I can do, Jenny seemed to certainly enjoy herself so I'm sure one of the other girls would enjoy your dick down their throat, now go rest up so we can get Jenny cleaned up for her next scene *Brodie exits accepting a drink from one of the stage hands whilst Jenny is released from her cuffs and handed a towel* so Jenny, how was the scene for you?

Jenny: that man had the tastiest cum I've ever swallowed, I'd be honoured to do a scene with him in the future *smiles dreamily before drying her face of drool*

Director: well then that wraps up episode 3 of Pokémon Gag factor! Stay tuned for episode 4 coming soon

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

I'd also like to thank my good friend Atlas Grimm for allowing me to use his OC for this chapter since I was utterly stuck on a guy to use with Jenny


	4. Flannery - Wrong time, wrong room

Pokémon Gag Factor

Episode 4: Wrong time, wrong room

Pokeslut: Flannery

Setting: Male sauna inside the Lavaridge gym

Action!

Flannery sighed with relief as she peeled off her sweaty clothes after a long day of battling new challengers, thanks to the great heat in her Gym even the simplest task had her sweating but she wouldn't have it any other way, now all she needed after a rough day was either a dip in one of her hot springs or a couple of hours in the sauna

Deciding on the latter Flannery removed her bra and thong donning a towel before heading down the hallway towards the saunas, she loved the lustful stares she got as she walked through the Gym in only a small tight fitting towel that strained to contain her considerable bust as well as showed off a teasing peek at her firm ass as the towel failed to covered the entirety of it, she was sure that her pussy was slightly visible too but she didn't care, it gave the trainers at her Gym wank material for later which she considered a reward for them after a hard day's work

Heading down the hallway that held the saunas Flannery found it completely blanketed in steam "looks like both of them have already been fired up" she commented as she stepped into the thick steam finding that she could barely see her hand in front of her face "now which one was it?...this one" she decided selecting the door closest to her, she was sure that it was the female sauna as she used it practically every day

Stepping inside the redhead found that her vision was even more hindered by the burning steam inside the room, shrugging it off she felt around until she found the wall using it to guide her to one of the benches sitting down to recline and relax "that's much better" she sighed as she stretched her arms and legs not caring that her tits nearly popped out from the towel or that her groin fully emerged from under it, all the women in the Gym had seen her naked at some point as she had done with them so if the room wasn't empty it wasn't a big deal

Her vision clearing slightly as her eyes got used to the steam Flannery reached forward to pour more water on the burning coals in the center of the room causing more hot steam to billow out "mmmmm that's good" she sighed as the heat seeped into her muscles and bones opening the tower and tossing it aside to recline completely naked on the bench

Hearing something move in the steam Flannery glanced around "who's there?" she called out sitting forward trying to see through the hot cloud "come on don't be shy, we're all girls here"

"Not exactly slut" a gruff voice responded making Flannery gasp in shock before a rough hand grabbed her by the hair followed by a huge cock being forced into her open mouth as she tried to scream, the Gym leaders eyes went wide digging her nails into the attackers legs as her throat was forced open making her retch loudly, a wave of drool rushing out of her mouth coating the invading cock "that's it you bitch, drool all over my dick"

Flannery kicked and flailed as her attacker started to solidly skull fuck her, showing no care for her comfort as her tight young throat was repeatedly forced open by his thick sweaty cock making her gag and retch horribly, his perverted moans ringing out alongside his derogative comments bringing tears to her eyes, alongside that she heard other footsteps approaching as well as other perverted laughs further bringing her to the terrible conclusion that she had entered the male sauna room and was paying for her mistake dearly

The Gym leader tried her best to scream but all noises were blocked by the pounding huge cock stretching her throat, starting to whimper as another of the men started to paw at her tits roughly making her yelp at the stinging sensation before gagging again "shit her mouth is like fucking lava" the man fucking her throat groaned holding his fat cock inside her drooling mouth to enjoy the intense heat of it not caring that he was cutting off her breathing

Tears ran down her cheeks like waterfalls as her attacker finally came in her mouth, holding her head firmly crushing her face to his groin as he dumped his load straight down her throat "that's it whore, swallow it all" he grunted as he forced stream after stream of cum down Flannery's throat forcing her to swallow every drop of it before finally releasing her head

Coughing harshly gasping in a few painful breaths Flannery attempted to escape trying to push passed the men only to be roughly grabbed by the hair, she let out a loud shriek as she was violently dragged back and forced to lay back on the bench with her head hanging over the edge, before she could scream for help her throat was filled with another cock making her retch as the new man started to fuck her upside down head, roughly groping at the bouncing tits whilst she choked and retched on his pistoning cock

More tears ran down Flannery's face along with her drool as she felt the shame run through her covering her pussy with her hands feeling herself getting wet somehow becoming turned on by the abuse, lecherous laughter rang out from the men as one of them grabbed her arms pinned them to her side whilst another pinned her legs preventing her from covering her young tight holes "the whore is enjoying this!" one of the men cackled making Flannery blush as she retched again drooling all over her face and hair, her throat was so sore it felt like it was on fire which shamed her even more as she found that the pain aroused her

Knowing that she couldn't push her way out making any attempt of escape impossible Flannery did her best to swallow her pride and surrender to the men, starting to suck on the cock that was pounding her abused throat swirling her tongue around it until he came hard in her mouth swallowing down every drop of it

Over the next hour Flannery took over ten cocks down her throat sucking on each one hungrily as they used her head as a fuck toy, her facial features had become completely marred by drool and cum whilst her cunt dripped everywhere completely coating her inner thighs, her gags constantly echoing in the small room as another of the men dumped his load down her throat calling her a brainless slut whilst he emptied his balls

When she swallowed the twelfth load of the night Flannery moved off of the bench and onto her knees thankful that the men gave her a moment to wipe the cum and drool away from her eyes, blinking the stinging cum away Flannery looked around to find that she was still surrounded and that there were still one rigid cock aiming for a turn in her hot mouth "please…give me…a moment…" she whimpered but was cut off by the remaining man who grabbed her by the hair ramming his cock into her mouth

"No breaks cunt! Now do your job and suck it!" he barked as he started to brutally skull fuck her, ramming her face against his groin burying her nose in his thick pubes over and over making her cough horribly, the thick tangy taste of his sweat mixing with the thick flavour of cum that had sunk into her tongue "oh fuck come on, gag harder, let me fucking hear you" the large man groaned pushing Flannery back so that her neck was against the side of the bench forcing her head back to get a deeper angle down her throat panting as he started to ooze precum already having saved his place for last

Sweat poured down Flannery's body as she struggled to breath, the man's large gut pressed against her nose practically suffocating her with every punishing thrust down her throat, sucking as hard as she could just to get it over with breathing through her nose every chance she could, her tits bounced wildly every time the man rammed his cock down her throat nearly hitting his large balls as they slapped against her bulging throat

Panting harder the man rammed his cock into Flannery's throat a final time before firing his thick cum down it, force feeding the Gym leader the final load holding her face to his groin as she swallowed every spurt of it, after he had finished cumming the man simply dumped Flannery on the floor walking out laughing with the rest of the group leaving the Gym leader coughing in a puddle of her own sweat

And CUT!

Director: by Arceus that was intense! Always a pleasure to work with you Flannery, how do you feel?

Flannery: mmmmm completely stuffed *titters and burps up cum before swallowing it back down* I've never sucked that many cocks at once before, it was really exciting, makes me wish I had more cock to suck *giggles again whilst playing with her pussy, sticking her tongue out as she looks at the camera upside down*

Director: well I'm pretty sure there are plenty of fans that would help indulge you next time you have a Gym battle, that ends chapter 4 of Pokémon Gag Factor and I hope you all tune in for chapter 5 very soon

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. Bianca - Sun, sand, sea and cum

Pokémon Gag Factor

Episode 5: Sun, sand, sea and cum

Pokeslut: Bianca

Setting: Olivine City's public nudist beach

Action!

The sound of Wingulls filled the cloudless sky above Olivine City as Bianca slid her thong down her long firm legs dropping it in the pile of her clothes next to her beach towel, it was the first vacation she had taken in years since she started working as Junipers aid and she was determined to enjoy it, having made a list of things to do on her vacation to Johto one of the first things on the list was to get a full body tan and since she didn't trust tanning booths she had to do it the natural way, thankfully Olivine's Beach was a well-recognized nudist area so she wasn't going to get arrested for displaying her perfect curvy body to the world

Placing her glasses on her hat on the top of the pile the blonde reclined back on her towel sighing as she felt the cool ocean breeze brush against her naked body sending shivers along her spine as the wind teased her nipples and pussy "that feels nice" she sighed running a hand gently down the front of her body certain that if any guys were looking at her they'd have bulges in their shorts by now

Reaching into her pile of clothes she pulled out a bottle of sunscreen pouring a liberal amount onto her hand before starting to rub it onto her smooth skin, moaning at the feeling of the cool liquid seeping into her heated body as she massaged it in "feels so good but it would be better if someone could do it for me" she commented taking a moment to tease her nipple when she was disturbed by the sound of footsteps about a meter or so above her head

Sitting up on her elbows Bianca turned to find Michael, the young red haired hero of Orre, walking along the beach in nothing but a pair of shorts and some sunglasses sitting on the thatch of red hair on his head, she had only met him a couple of times in the past and had never gotten a really good look at him but thanks to his general lack of clothing she was free to ogle his tight lean muscles

In return when he turned and noticed her Michael took the chance to check out Bianca's near super model grade body, his emerald eyes taking in her double D cup bust, her slender waist, hour glass hips, long firm legs, big round ass and most of all her luscious soft lips "like what you see?" Bianca asked teasingly when she noticed the slight tentage in the redhead's pants as well as the amorous glint in his eye

"I would be lying if I said no, you're Bianca right? Juniper's aide?" Michael replied with a crooked smile that made Bianca melt a little inside as she nodded in response to his question "anyone saving this spot?" he asked pointing to the patch of sand next to her obviously requesting to sit with her

"Nope, I'm all on my lonesome, care to fix that?" Bianca asked reclining back on her towel to flaunt her naked body to him whilst patting the sand next to her, her eyes glistened when she noticed the bulge in the redhead's shorts getting slightly bigger as he laid down his towel and reclined back alongside her "so what brings you here? Vacation the same as me?"

"Yeah, coming from a place that is just a complete desert I thought what better place to come for a vacation than one of the world's biggest beaches? With all this sand and sun I'm hardly gonna be homesick" he joked making Bianca titter giving him the chance to check out her large firm tits bouncing from her laughter, he was thankful that Bianca didn't have a shred of modesty and obviously didn't take offense to guys checking her out because when she saw him looking she simply pushed her chest out more him more to ogle

Bianca felt her cunt starting to tingle and moisten as Michaels emerald eyes rolled along her body prompting her to spread her legs to give him the full view of her young tight hole, her pussy then clenched hard with arousal when his gaze held on her face and she knew he was staring at her hot little mouth, she could have been considered famous back in Unova for giving some of the best blowjobs in the region always providing one to new male Trainers after she gave them their Starter, unfortunately since her vacation started a week ago she hadn't had the chance to suck any cock and it was starting to take a serious effect on her to the point that she was brought to borderline drooling over every glimpse of a remotely aroused man she saw

"Could you do me a favour?" she asked picking up the bottle of suntan lotion "could you do my back? I can't reach" she pleaded batting her eyelids at him before handing him the bottle and rolling over to lay on her front pushing her ass out seductively for him licking her lips as the sight of his bulge growing again

The blonde let out a small moan as she felt Michaels weight on her lower back hearing him open the bottle before feeling the cold sensation of the lotion on her skin couple with the pressure of his strong rough hands, she kicked her legs playfully as Michael massaged her shoulders and back rubbing the lotion into her silky smooth skin "feels so good, I'm going to have to reward you for this" Bianca purred looking back at Michael slowly licking her lips getting rewarded by both Michael's lustful growl and the feeling of his erection pushing between her bubble ass cheeks even though it was still in his shorts making Bianca nearly orgasm on pure arousal alone

"Arceus I need to choke on that cock" Bianca panted under her breath just quiet enough for Michael not to hear as he moved down her body, straddling her firm thighs as he began to rub lotion into her big ass cheeks squeezing them as he did causing Bianca to have a miniature orgasm from the sensation alone

Feeling his erection poke at her cunt as he massaged her ass Bianca reached back and boldly cupped him through his shorts making him jump slightly "easy there girl, moving a little fast aren't you?" he chuckled lightly as she started to stroke him through his shorts

Tittering Bianca climbed out from under him and turned around to lay on her stomach facing him, looking up at Michael with big shimmering green eyes Bianca affectionately nuzzled the large bulge in his short making the redhead moan whilst she simpered at the rock hard piece of meat against her cheek shielded only by a thin layer of material "I want you to fuck my mouth raw" the blonde breathed biting onto the hem of Michael's shorts pulling them down to let his thick seven inch cock spring free "I'm so cock hungry, I want you to use my head as your cum dump" she purred taking a long slow lick along the length of his cock moaning at the earthy flavour whilst Michael shuddered at the sensation of her hot wet tongue

Deciding this wasn't an opportunity he could afford to miss Michael pushed his shorts all the way off placing them in Bianca's pile of clothes before wrapping a hand around his cock rubbing it all over the blonde sluts face whilst she nuzzled it back licking where she could at it, he then used his free hand to grab a handful of Bianca's hair pushing her head down as he guided his cock into her eager mouth "yeah that's it slut, take it all" he moaned as his cock disappeared into her hot wet orifice all the way until her nose was comfortably nestled in his pubic hair making her moan as his musk invaded her senses "oh Arceus I can feel your throat….it's so tight and wet" he gasped as Bianca started to swallow around the couple of inches of cock in her throat gagging in the process soaking his cock with more drool

The other denizens of the beach started to murmur amongst themselves as they watched Michael start to move Bianca's head along his cock at a fast pace, sex was obviously legal on the beach but none of the men had even attempted to approach Bianca fearing that she'd deem herself out of their league because of her beauty, if they had known she was merely a cock craving slut they'd have had several turns with her already, Bianca seemed to notice them watching before Michael did moving her hair out of her face so that everyone could see Michaels cock using her mouth like a cunt as well as moved onto her knees to push her ass and cunt out for everyone's viewing pleasure

Michael's head rolled back as the sensations of Bianca's hot wet mouth wracked his body, his hips working on their own accord thrusting up into the bitches mouth face fucking her on autopilot whilst camera flashes started to go off from the crowd around them which only turned Bianca on more, loving how rough Michael was being with her mouth and throat Bianca drooled even more to make her face an even wetter fuck for him reaching back to rub her pussy for the crowd to enjoy

"Stand up!" a female voice shouted from the crowd obviously wanting to see Michael face fuck Bianca more clearly which was followed by other cheers of approval, slowly stopping his pace Michael looked down at Bianca for her opinion to which the blonde nodded whilst keeping his cock deep in her mouth

To the crowds delight Michael slowly stood up keeping Bianca's face firmly to his groin whilst the blonde cum dump moved onto her knees shaking her tits for the peoples enjoyment, with a small nod from Bianca Michael quickly picked up his pace again ramming his cock down the blonde cunts throat over and over making her gag and choke loudly as she drooled all over his cock and groin, her spit coming out in waves running down her chin dripping down onto her bouncing tits making her mouth feel almost exactly like a hot wet pussy

Michaels breathing started to get heavy as precum poured from his cock coating Bianca's tongue, tasting the sweet salty nectar Bianca started to suck even harder keeping her eyes wide for him to stare into knowing that it drove most guys over the edge, Michael proved to be no different as moments after his precum poured out his release came rushing out, the redhead threw his head back groaning in ecstasy as he dumped a huge thick hot salty load straight down Bianca's throat crushing her face to his groin to make sure that none escaped whilst she gulped down every shot of his cum

The crowd cheered again when Michael finally let Bianca pull away letting the blonde open her mouth wide for the people sticking her tongue out all the way showing that she had swallowed everything he had given her "mmmmm that was so hot, I nearly came just from your cum in my mouth" Bianca simpered turning back to him only to be poked in the face with his erection "oh, you're still hard? That's amazing! Cheren never lasted more than once" she commented remembering the countless times she sucked off her ever serious best friend to try and lighten his mood "want my throat again? I'm still thirsty"

With an eager nod Michael moved behind her moving her head back so that her face was facing upward thrusting his cock down into her mouth until his balls rested on her nose, Bianca had never even heard of this position before so it came as a really erotic surprise to her as it forced her to push her chest all the way out letting the crowd marvel at her large bust whilst Michael groped at her tits

Whilst Michael fucked her throat at the new deeper angle Bianca reached down with one hand to rub at her sensitive clit feeling herself on the very brink of an explosive orgasm, she had never been more turned on in her life and she had been manhandled by male Conkeldurrs in heat, loving how the crowd cheers louder as her throat started to bulge from Michaels cock pressing against the inside of it Bianca pushed three fingers into her soaking cunt and came harder screaming at the top of her lungs around the redhead's cock making him gasp in sheer pleasure at the vibrations

"Oh Arceus fuck!" Michael grunted as his hands moved from Bianca's tits to her throat gripping it as he used it as a cock sleeve, shifting his weight he forced her to bend back further until she had to balance by placing both hands on the ground behind her letting her huge tits bounce wildly from Michaels brutal claiming of her head "come on slut, let me hear you choke" Michael groaned a little surprised by what was coming out of his mouth

Obeying Michaels orders Bianca gagged and choked harder on his cock causing another wave of saliva to wash out of her mouth and coat his cock and balls as well as her face and hair, the degrading feeling only making her orgasm again just as hard as before soaking her towel with her juices

Clutching at Bianca's throat a little tighter Michael closed his eyes and let his head roll back losing himself in the endless pleasure the blondes mouth and throat brought him, she seemed to be in no real discomfort despite her constant gagging and choking and made no move to push him away, instead when she was sure that she was balanced she reached up and clutched at his hips pulling down on them silently begging for him to rape her throat harder

Michael slammed his cock harder and deeper into her throat as he felt his second load starting to brew, his balls tightening against Bianca's nose as precum poured down her throat "drown the cunt in it!" another female voice shouted out making Bianca moan with lust around Michaels oozing cock whilst the redhead found it surprising that it seemed to be only women who were shouting derogative misogynistic comments about Bianca

He didn't have long to think about it though as he sounded erupted down Bianca's throat for a second time slamming his hips down with every shot of cum forcing her to swallow everything he gave her, despite her zealous swallowing several waves of his cum overflowed her mouth and poured out of her nose coating her face and hair in a healthy layer of jizz

Finally pulling out of her throat Michael stepped back letting Bianca sit upright and let the blood leave her head, her face and hair were a total mess of drool and cum which both dripped down her face in a near constant stream making the crowd cheer and whoop again as more camera flashes went off "oh Arceus…so hot….tastes so fucking good" the slut panted licking around her mouth to get at the cum that plastered her face "you're…still hard…good…I want more" she moaned laying down flat on her back stretching her mouth open with her fingers inviting Michael straight back in which he eagerly accepted

With this new angle she could feel his full weight on her face making her feel completely dominated and powerless, a feeling that made her orgasm again on the spot, her body started to instinctively squirm and writhe as well causing her legs to kick out whilst her fingers dug into the sand under her, her head was repeatedly knocked back against the sand by Michaels thrusts dazing her slightly and amplifying her perverse pleasure as her throat was claimed for the third time

This position didn't give Michael the same depth of her throat as the second position but it gave him absolute dominance over Bianca which he loved, he could finally see why Rui could be so submissive for Wes now and decided to never doubt any advice the older man gave him again especially when it was how to show dominance in the bedroom

Angling his hips forward Michael put more weight down making Bianca gag and moan loader as more drool coated his cock, her breasts bounced every time she squirmed and kicked and even though they had both lost track of time they were sure that the crowd had taken enough pictures to fill several albums by now "come on, suck it harder, make me cum again whore" Michael panted as Bianca clutched at his thighs pulling on them to make him thrust harder into her mouth

Pursing her lips Bianca sucked even harder on the redheads cock despite her sore her lips had become from the constant relentless face fucking, she could taste precum already showing that Michael was on his last legs and this would be his final load, as she stuck her tongue out to lick at his balls she made a mental note to surprise him with a visit the next time she went to Orre for research purposes and suck his balls dry

Michaels pace got more and more erratic until finally he slammed his entire cock into Bianca's throat for the last time dumping his final load straight into her stomach, holding himself in her mouth for a full minute after his orgasm ended before finally pulling out letting Bianca sit up and gasp for breath, her face was almost unrecognizable from the amount of cum and drool that plastered it as well as the amount that dripped off of her onto her heaving tits

Glancing around she realized that the crowd had dispersed having gotten their fill of watching her getting skull fucked "that was so fucking hot, if you had just done that the moment you saw me I wouldn't have needed the lotion" she giggled scooping up some cum from her cheek pushing it into her mouth as she rubbed the cum on her breasts into her skin

And CUT!

Director: well I know it was a good idea to hire Michael, how do you feel Bianca?

Bianca: still a little cum hungry but then again I'm never satisfied *titters as she accepts a bottle of water from a stage hand but declines the towel wanting to enjoy the feeling of cum covering her face* if you want me to be a skull whore for you again I want Michael to be the one raping my face again

Director: duly noted

Michael: can't wait *winks at Bianca whilst taking a swig from the bottle offered to him making Bianca giggle again*

Director: well that wraps up episode 5, according to the preorder sales for this episode public face fucks are an extremely popular idea, definitely need to include more of it for future episodes, I hope the viewers have enjoyed this one and will tune in soon for episode 6

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	6. Shauntal - Gagging for inspiration

Pokémon Gag Factor

Episode 6: Gagging for inspiration

Pokeslut: Shauntal

Setting: Coffee shop in Castalia City

Action!

"_Tired of being considered as something annoying and to be ignored Joey decided to show Lyra that he wasn't as young as he used to be, grabbing the brunette by her pigtail he wrenched her to her knees using his free hand to undo his shorts pulling out his unnaturally thick cock plugging Lyra's mouth before she could scream and….and…"_

"Shit not again" Shauntal sighed as she placed her notepad and pencil on the table in front of her and took another sip of her coffee, she was in the making of her newest erotica novel this time publishing Lyra's rise to becoming the Champion of Johto with all the dirty details intact, the problem was that she had gotten stuck on the same part over and over constantly rubbing it out and rewriting it only to get stuck again, thankfully she always wrote out her stories in pencil on a notepad to make sure that she was completely happy with it before rewriting it entirely in pen

Sitting back in her seat Shauntal took a moment to correct her corset making sure that her tits didn't pop out again like they had earlier flashing the other coffee shop patrons, she had forgone her usual dress wearing an extremely tight corset that emphasised her average bust making it look at least a cup larger than it actually was, the corset barely covered her breasts always giving a teasing glimpse of her nipples which drew a lot of attention from passers-by but that didn't bother her at all, in fact that was the reason she wore such a revealing item as it brought lustful men towards her and she found there was no better way to get out of writers block than to take a good hard cock or more inside of her, now all she needed to do now was find a guy willing to use her so that she could rid herself of the infernal writers block that clouded her creativity

Reaching down to correct her stockings Shauntal heard someone approach her "excuse me, are you the Shauntal from the Pokémon League?" she heard a fairly nervous male voice ask behind her prompting her to turn around and find a quite attractive man standing there holding one of her books "I'm a big fan of yours"

Shauntal promptly put on her sweetest smile as she always did when she met a fan of her work "yup that's me, always nice to meet a fan" she smile taking in the man's appearance, he looked only to be in his early twenties with long brown hippy-esque hair that hung along his fairly broad shoulders, he wasn't exactly a giant but he was tall compared to her standing a couple of inches above her when she rose from her seat and his eyes were a glistening blue "I'm guessing you'd like an autograph" she said noticing the pen in the man's hand next to her book

"If it's not any trouble" the man responded almost sheepishly as he handed Shauntal the book and the pen

"Of course not, as I said it's always nice meeting fans" Shauntal responded warmly opening the book "it's the main reason I started writing, who am I making this out to?"

"Adam, my name's Adam" the fan replied

"To Adam, I hope this got you hot, lots of love Shauntal" the author sounded out as she autographed the book closing it to hand it back noticing the title "The throat is just another fuck hole: a guide to real face fucking, this is one of my rarer pieces, I very rarely do sex guide books" she pointed out remembering how she only had a couple of hundred copies of this book published whilst her normal erotica was published in the thousands to keep up with demand "you must have paid quite a bit for this, I'm guessing you're a real throat lover too"

"Over two thousand PokeYen" Adam admitted rubbing the back of his head "and yeah you could say that, I've always preferred blowjobs over normal sex, it's a little weird but to everyone their own right?"

"Of course and to be perfectly honest nothing makes me cum harder then someone fucking my throat as hard as they would my cunt" Shauntal purred making Adam blush before turning around to her notes "if you enjoy reading throat fuck erotica you'll enjoy my next one when I finally get around to finishing it" she told him sitting back down pushing the chair opposite her out inviting him to sit with her

Feeling more than a little honoured Adam quickly took the seat "so what's this new one about?" he asked leaning forward to take a look at Shauntal's notes

"It's an adult retelling of Lyra's journey to becoming the Champion of the Johto region" Shauntal explained picking up her pencil again tapping it against the table "you ever met Lyra? You'd love her instantly, she's a major throat whore and her favourite way of saying hello to a new guy is dropping to her knees and opening her mouth as wide as she can, when I interviewed her for permission to write this book about her she was immediately for it and less than five minutes into the interview she let me face fuck her with a strap-on to test just how much her throat can take, she gags but that doesn't stop her taking ten inches and more down her neck" Shauntal explained nonchalantly nibbling her pencil as if she was partaken in idle conversation about a much less adulterated subject

Adam blushed again at Shauntal's shameless words glancing around to find the other patrons not seeming to be disturbed by the authors lack of modesty obviously used to her being that way, feeling his pants tighten he crossed his legs slightly in an attempt to hide his growing erection but the awkward movement only drew Shauntal's attention, peering over the table at her fan's groin the author tittered and chewed her pencil more sultrily "always good to see that I'm turning a fan on" she purred sliding her clothed foot out of her shoe and gently running it up Adam's leg before using it to caress his hard bulge making his breath catch "you feel nice and big down there, are you single?"

"Yeah unfortunately" Adam responded with a broken breath as Shauntal's second foot joined her first expertly cupping him through his pants almost stroking him with her stocking covered soles

"That's good, to be honest I'm completely stuck with this chapter and I need inspiration and I can only get inspiration by getting fucked" Shauntal explained loving the feeling of Adam's bulge throbbing against the soles of her feet "since it's a skull fuck scene I need some oral inspiration so how do you feel about getting lucky in your favourite authors throat?" she purred lustfully running her tongue along her full lips making Adam's words die in his mouth just staring at her dumbstruck "that's what I thought, come with me" Shauntal instructed placing her notepad and pencil in the pocket she had made on the back of the corset placing her feet back in her shoes as she took Adam's hand pulling him from his seat and pulling him towards the back of the coffee shop

Since she was a very regular customer coming in for coffee and to work on her erotica whenever she had time away from the League the staff at the shop knew of Shauntal's intentions with the staff member behind the counter handing her the key to the back rooms as she passed by, whenever Shauntal visited there was always an influx of people who wanted to meet her and get their books autographed which always meant more customers so the authors mere presence was a benefit to the shop, this earned Shauntal full roam of the back rooms whenever she needed some space to work or wanted to indulge in 'writers block curing activities'

Entering the nearest utility closet Shauntal dragged Adam inside with her shutting and locking the door before dropping to her knees "what are you waiting for? Get it out" she instructed impatiently undoing her corset to release her tits letting them bounce free as she undid the final cord of the clothing leaving her in just her glasses, panties, stockings and shoes

Taking a deep breath Adam complied starting to undo his pants, he couldn't believe how lucky he was, his heart skipped a beat simply when he saw Shauntal in the coffee shop, he had no intention of even going in beforehand but after he noticed her he had to ask for an autograph, he considered himself fortunate that she agreed to simply sign his book but now there she was on her knees in front of him practically begging him to face fuck her, her sweet little B-cup breasts bouncing slightly with every heated breath she took as she gazed up at him with big eyes behind her glasses, his dick throbbed in his pants as he recalled all the time he fantasies about blowing a load all over her cute face and all over those glasses sighing with relief when he finally released his aching erection

Shauntal gasped as Adam released his cock, it had felt big in his pants but out in the open it was something else, easily nine inches long and about five inches thick putting both Grimsley and Marshall to shame, gently wrapping both hands around the bottom half of her fan's large erection Shauntal stuck out her tongue and took a long heated lick along the underside of it moaning from the flavour and scent of it, she adored cock and the bigger the better so she was going to worship every inch of Adam's cock with her mouth and love every second of it

Adam's head fell back against the closet wall as Shauntal's hot little mouth engulfed the first five inches of his cock whilst her hands released the base to clutch at his hips, looking up at him with big eyes Shauntal suckled on his cock gently slowly moving her mouth up and down the first five inches of his dick slathering her tongue around everywhere it could reach sending waves of pleasure along her fan's body

And then she took him to the very hilt and started fucking drooling

Loud sloppy gurgling noises escaped her throat as she filled her mouth with thick saliva completely coating Adam's cock before she pulled away leaving long lines of spit connecting her lips to his dick "you like that? Arceus your cock tastes so good" she moaned as Adam just nodded unable to find the words to say "good, now this isn't just a blowjob, I want you to face fuck me, grab my hair and fuck my mouth like you would a pussy, it will help me with story ideas so don't hold back" she ordered crossing her arms behind her back to show that he now had the control of the situation opening her mouth wide taking only the head of his cock inside it gently playing with it with her tongue

It took Adam a moment to register what Shauntal had told him before placing his hands on her head, winding his fingers in her soft purple locks getting a firm grip of it looking down at her to make sure that she was truly ready, an impatient stare was his signal to go to which he let go of his inhibitions and rammed his entire cock down the authors throat as hard as he could "oh Arceus yes!" he cried as Shauntal's cock stretched around his cock clenching around it tighter than any pussy

Shauntal gagged hard as her throat was completely stuffed with his cock pursing her lips as tight as she could around the very base of Adam's throbbing manhood sticking her tongue out to slobber all over his balls making him growl with pleasure, suddenly Shauntal pushed against his hips prompting him to take his cock out of her mouth "dirty talk…I need dirty talk" she panted letting his wet cock rest on her face marring her glasses "call me names, tell me how my mouth feels, don't be shy" she added before opening her mouth again to retake his dick

This time in response to Shauntal's instructions Adam was a lot more vocal, shoving the author back so that her head was against the closet wall allowing him to skull fuck her at a much faster and harder pace without the risk of her pulling away, obscenities and curses constantly escaping his lips as he raped Shauntal's sweet little mouth "fuck that's it bitch, fucking drool on my cock, hot filthy little mouth" he groaned as Shauntal continued to choke and drool all over his dick making the filthiest sloppiest noises as she did so

Feeling her cunt starting to soak through her panties the author reached down and tore off her underwear leaving her in just her stockings, shoes and glasses as she started to vigorously finger fuck herself in time to Adam's cock pounding her throat, drooling to the point that it flowed freely down her chin like a waterfall starting to coat her bouncing tits as she brought herself to a strong orgasm moaning deeply around Adam's cock

Resting an arm against the wall for balance Adam pounded his cock harder down Shauntal's throat as he felt his release building quickly, thick precum poured from the tip of his cock down the authors throat and coated her tongue making her purr at the salty sweet flavour of it "ah shit I'm gonna cum down your throat" he groaned forcing every inch into her mouth grinding his groin against her face as his body was wracked with another wave of pleasure "gonna cum so fucking hard"

Shauntal moaned even harder at his words sucking harder on his cock as more precum poured down her throat, with fast fingers she worked herself to a second orgasm before she heard Adam let out a low primal growl of ecstasy followed by the delicious rush of hot thick cum straight into her mouth and down her throat, zealously gulping down every shot of his seed Shauntal felt a third orgasm rush through her body through arousal alone and with it came the mental clarity she was searching for, a thousand ideas rushed through her head as her writers block quickly faded away

Slowly pulling his cock out of Shauntal's mouth when he was finished Adam rested against the wall catching his breath "that was…thanks for that" he panted as he fixed his pants up

"Don't mention it, you really helped me" Shauntal replied digging out her notepad and pencil starting to scrawl furiously on it not bothering to get dressed or even clean her spit covered face "you can go now if you want"

"Are you sure? I can help you up if you're legs are dead" Adam offered confused by her sudden dismissal of him

"Don't worry about it, I want to get these ideas down immediately, leave the door open as you go though, someone else might want to face fuck me" she responded before proceeding to completely blank him out jotting the new ideas down on her notepad at a vigorous pace leaving Adam to leave feeling both star struck from the experience he had just been blessed with as well as confused by Shauntal's somewhat eccentric behaviour

And CUT!

Director: a fantastic performance as always Shauntal, not that I ever thought less of you and…by Arceus you're actually writing aren't you?

Shauntal: of course, this is a book I'm actually writing, I'll have a free copy sent to you if you want

Director: oh yeah that sounds great and I'll have your pay check sent to you within the week

Shauntal: give it to Adam along with his, the ideas he gave me are worth a fortune on their own so I don't need paying this time *goes back to writing completely blocking everyone out sitting with drool and cum dripping from her chin with her tits and cunt bare*

Directors: why are the best porn stars always so eccentric? That's the end of chapter 6 and for fans of group sex chapter 7 will include two girls, they're cousins too so anyone with an incest fetish should tune in and check it out

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it

I'd also like to thank megadeth425 for allowing me to use his OC Adam from Solaceon secrets for this chapter, Shauntal is a favourite of his so I thought his OC would fit in perfect with her


	7. Lyra and Kris - A friendly contest

Pokémon Gag Factor

Episode 7: A friendly contest

Pokeslut: Lyra and Kris

Setting: Lyra's bedroom

Action!

The air in Lyra's bedroom was heavy as she sat on the bed completely naked along with her cousin as well as hers and Kris's boyfriends Silver and Ethan, whilst the guys had their attention on the movie their girlfriends had insisted on watching Lyra and Kris paid it no attention instead focusing on trying to suck the others tongue out of their mouth, yes it was taboo and to some people disturbing for cousins to be locked in such a passionate embrace but they couldn't care less, they were each other's first lesbian experience and never intended it to be just the single experiment

Sliding her hand down Lyra's back to squeeze her firm ass Kris used her other one to slide two fingers into Lyra's mouth and down her throat testing her gag reflex proud to find that her younger cousin didn't even cough once as she took Kris's fingers all the way down to the knuckles "someone's been practicing" she fawned adding her third and fourth fingers down Lyra's throat starting to gently throat fuck her with them before finally pulling them out

"Of course I have" Lyra tittered back "I can take a full Ursaring cock down my throat now without gagging"

"Very good, I can take a Golem down to its base without even so much as coughing" Kris replied in a slightly bragging manner

"Yeah but I think it's obvious who gives the best blowjobs out of the both of us" Lyra smirked matter-of-factly making her blunette cousin gasp in offense before composing herself

"Yeah obviously since I was the one who taught you the art of cock sucking in the first place" Kris retorted making Lyra scowl and pout

"Oh please, I suck way better dick than you! I've probably sucked way more too!" the brunette snapped as the two sluts moved so that their foreheads were pressing together

"Like fuck you have! I once made three guys cum in under a minute using only my mouth!"

"That's child's play! I once made a guy cum in less than ten seconds just with my tongue!"

Silver and Ethan sighed and turned the TV louder as their girlfriends argued, they had learnt that there was no point in getting involved in their little disputes and that it was best for them to just stay out of it and ignore it the best they could, at the end of the day the two girls would settle their differences and they'd get a blowjob just like every night so there was no need to try to stop them

"Well I think there's only one way we can settle this and find out for sure who gives the best blowjobs" Kris declared

"And what might that be?" Lyra replied eager to take her cousin on

"We blow our boyfriends, first one to make their guy cum wins, deal?"

"You're on"

And with that the two sluts turned to their respective boyfriend ordering him to get his cock out so that she could suck it, Silver and Ethan glanced at each other completely uncertain of what to do, whenever they hung out and their girlfriends wanted a cock to suck they went into a different room or just left in general so they had never been remotely near each other when they were getting sucked off

When the girls demanded their cocks again Silver and Ethan exchanged another glance along with a silent agreement that they understood without words, no talking and no eye contact as well as shifting further away from each other undoing their pants letting their erections free

Taking their boyfriends cocks in their small soft hands the two sluts exchanged one last glare before promptly swallowing their man's cock all the way down to the base starting to suck and slurp on it immediately, they had no time to enjoy the flavour or relish the sounds their boyfriends were making, this was a competition that needed intended to lose, pistoning their mouths along the guy's lengths Lyra and Kris drooled profusely to get their cocks nice and wet making the blowjobs easier and sloppier, the sounds of their slurps and their lips smacking quickly filled the room as they put their full effort into giving the best head they could

The guys groaned as their girls took their lengths deep into their throats swallowing around them to lovingly caress them, both were caught between letting themselves go to fully enjoy receiving the fellatio and remaining on edge to make sure that neither of them go to close to each other, they could be deemed kind of friends but they were definitely not close enough for physical contact of any kind, they also bit their tongues to prevent any kind of dirty talk coming out worried that it would draw mockery from the other

As she took Silvers cock balls deep into her mouth again she reached down to cup and fondle his balls drawing a low rumble from the redheads chest, the deep resonating noise instantly got her cunt soaking making her moan around his cock as she rubbed her thighs together to get a sweet friction going

She then glanced over to see how Kris was doing finding her cousin sucking on Ethan's balls like they were sweet candies whilst her hand pumped his throbbing erection, part of her wanted to call Kris out on 'breaking the rules' as ball sucking and a handjob weren't considered fellatio but since the blunette looked hot doing it Lyra decided not only to let it pass but to do the same herself, releasing Silver's cock with an audible _'pop'_ Lyra started to fluidly stroke it whilst taking both of his balls into her experienced mouth sucking on them wetly

Precum started to pour out of both Silver's and Ethan's cocks as the experienced sluts doubled their efforts swapping between sucking their dicks and their balls slurping and drooling louder and louder with each passing second, their cocks throbbed glistening with saliva as it poured from Lyra's and Kris's mouths and their balls practically ached from the amount of rubbing and gentle pulling they were put through as the sluts urged their releases closer and closer

Moments later the girls work paid off when Silver and Ethan came at the exact same time, blowing two huge loads straight into Lyra's and Kris's mouths making their cheeks bulge from the volume of their releases, the sluts took it in their strides though having swallowed much larger cum loads in the past swallowing their boyfriend's cum in one go whilst letting some dribbled out to coat their chins as proof of their guy cumming

"Ha! Beat you!" the girls declared at the same time before they realized exactly what had happened "we can't let this end on a tie, we need to go again" Kris pointed out licking up the cum from around her mouth

"Agreed"

"Guys in control this time?"

"Fuck yes"

And with that agreement the girls rose from their knees and crawled onto the bed past their boyfriends until they were sat in the middle of the bed, back to back with the back of their heads touching and their hands clasped together to prevent each other from aiding their boyfriends in anyway "come on boys, we're waiting" they purred in unison opening their mouths in invitation

Still hard and ready to blow another load Ethan and Silver didn't exchange a look this time simply moving onto the bed to stand in front of their respective girlfriend aiming his cock at her mouth whilst grabbing her pigtails for support like handlebars, it was only then that the boys glanced at each other flashing a dirty smirk before ramming their lengths into the sluts mouths making the girls heads bang back slightly in recoil

Lyra and Kris moaned deeply in lust as their boyfriends once again used their throats as fuck toys, their cunts dripped profusely staining the bed sheets as they gripped each other's hands tighter to prevent themselves from pleasuring themselves, they knew if they started fingering themselves their hands would eventually move to other places giving them an unfair advantage over the other

As the minutes passed Silver's and Ethan's self-consciousness slowly faded away and dirty words and commands fell from their mouths as they continued to fuck their girlfriends throats, telling them to suck harder, drool more and choke louder as they pounded their faces without hesitation or mercy knowing that Lyra and Kris wanted none of it, they were born throat whores and nothing got them off more than having their heads used as cum dumps without a single care given for their comfort or pleasure

Drool started to pour down their chins dripping onto their bouncing tits whilst precum coated their tongue making them moan louder, their eyes started to roll back from both the lack of oxygen and the sudden orgasm that rushed through their bodies soaking their thighs as they nearly went limp held in their sitting position by the grip the guys had in their pigtails, it was really the only reason they kept styling their hair that way anyway

"Damn I'm gonna cum again" Ethan moaned making Kris purr and Lyra gasp in shock prompting the brunette to suck her boyfriend's cock even harder, her fears of losing were quickly quietened by Silver's cock throbbing hard again signalling he was about to cum as well

Moments later with a combined growl the guys came again at exactly the same time filling their girlfriend's mouths with their second large loads, as their cheeks bulged with cum for a second time the girls orgasmed hard again losing all thought about their competition in general to fully enjoy the delicious addictive cum flooding their throats and coating their tongues

After a couple of minutes Ethan and Silver finally pulled their lengths out of their girlfriends mouths allowing the sluts to fully swallow the loads before turning to pull each other into a passionate kiss sharing the sweet salty taste "fuck, tastes so good" Lyra moaned licking around her cousins lips lapping up Ethan's cum whilst the blunette did the same with Silver's "I've always wondered what Ethan tasted like"

"Care to swap then?" Kris purred to which Lyra nodded enthusiastically kissing her cousin deeply again before they moved into their new position, lying on their backs with their heads hanging off of the edge "you guys ok with swapping cum dumps? We're thirsty for a different load this time" the blunette slut purred licking her lips as she eyed Silver's still hard cock hungrily whilst Lyra did the same with Ethan's

To their slight surprise the guys were more than ok with the arrangement swapping places and prompting slamming their still hard cocks into the sluts mouths taking a moment to relish the sensations of the new mouth to fuck, Silver marvelling at just how tight Kris's throat was feeling it stretch and nearly mould around his dick whilst Ethan savoured just how hot Lyra's mouth was

Lyra and Kris held hands tightly loving the feeling of the blood rushing to their heads as their mouths were turned into fuck toys yet again, Lyra's cunt gushed again in a small orgasm as Ethan's cock plundered her throat uncaringly finding his different taste and girth instantly addictive whilst Kris quickly grew to love Silver's extra inch of length as well as his much earthier flavour compared to her boyfriend

Their tits bounced freely from the guy's force openly inviting them to grope and massage them roughly making the sluts moan louder around their dicks, their backs arched rhythmically as waves of perverted pleasure ran through their bodies and they started to moan even louder when their let go of each other's hand moving them down to start to furiously finger each other bringing their cousin/lover to orgasm over and over again as the minutes ticked passed, their feet started to rub together whilst their legs writhed and kicked uncontrollably and their faces were soon unrecognizable under the level of drool and leftover cum from the previous loads

Nearly half an hour passed this time before Ethan's and Silver's final load started to brew, precum starting to flood the sluts mouths yet again making them simper as their bodies shook in yet another orgasm, their fingers were wet and sticky from their releases and their skin glistened in sweat making them glow almost radiantly

When the guys climaxed for the final time it was their biggest loads yet, so big that it overflowed Kris's and Lyra's mouths running freely down their faces and into their hair as they swallowed what they could leisurely until the guys pulled their cocks from their mouths for the final time

"Call it a tie?" Kris asked after swallowing another wad of cum after relishing its flavour

"Until next time" Lyra purred back making Kris smile before leaning in to give her cousin a wet loving kiss

And CUT!

Director: wow, I couldn't really have asked any better for the first group episode, you girls were great and I still can't believe I found a pair of cousins that actually have a sexual relationship

Kris: it's not that surprising; everyone in Johto knows that we fuck each other, mainly because we're very public about it

Lyra: yeah I don't think there's anyone who hasn't caught us in the act before *giggles before pulling Kris into another passionate tongue filled kiss* that reminds me, we have a lesbian scene later so we better go get cleaned up

Kris: oh yeah, I knew today was going to be a good day when I got up this morning *burps up a wad of cum which Lyra promptly sucks out of her mouth swallowing herself making the blunette gasp in mock offense*

Director: right well I had better leave you two to go get cleaned up and ready for your next shoot, Silver and Ethan have scenes of their own to get ready for so we'll leave them to it too, I hope the viewers at home thoroughly enjoyed this episode as much as we enjoyed shooting it and I hope they'll tune in for chapter 8 where we'll have an actual brother/sister porn duo so until then happy viewing


	8. White - A brother's revenge

Pokémon Gag Factor

Episode 7: A brother's revenge

Pokeslut: White

Setting: Black and White's house

Action!

Black woke with a start when he heard the front door open and slam shut, rubbing his eyes and checking his bedside clock he found that it was half three in the morning, his sister had spent yet another night partying and was most likely drunk out of her skull meaning he would have to help her to bed

Groaning as he heaved himself up Black groggily got to his feet flinching when he heard several banging noises coming from the main hallway, White was most likely stripping in preparation for bed not caring where her things landed always kicking her shoes off in some random direction and throwing her jacket where her arm swung

"Hey little brother!" White slurred happily in greeting as Black trudged down the stairs to get her, staggering forward with her arms out to hug him before tripping on nothing forcing him to catch her giggling as her hand landed softly on his groin

Black groaned at the feeling of his sister's silky touch on his clothed cock, ever since they both hit puberty he had developed deep sexual feelings towards his sibling which he was sure that she returned as she constantly flirted with him, parading herself around naked in front of him more than it was necessary with the excuse of 'we're family, it doesn't matter if you see me naked' whilst knowing all the while she was making him rock hard

The fact that she was wearing clothing that could have had her mistaken for a street walker didn't help either, her thin skimpy white top was completely see through with perspiration showing that she wasn't wearing a bra, her nipples pebbled from the cool night air causing them to poke through the translucent fabric, she had also swapped her normal tight pair of denim Daisy Dukes for the smallest pair of booty shorts Black had ever seen, so short that her little clit was poking out of the hem and the majority of her extremely firm tight perfect teen ass was completely uncovered

White sighed with contentment as she started to rub Black's groin teasingly through his boxers whilst placing her other hand against his bare chest for balance "Black be a dear and help big sister up to bed" she requested looking up at him with hooded hazy eyes making Black swallow thickly, carefully to keep his groin away from her as much as he could Black gently laced one of White's arms over his shoulder to support her before slowly guiding her up the stairs to her room

Upon reaching her bedroom White pushed away from Black's support and stumbled her way to her bed tripping on nothing sending herself flailing onto her bed, when she landed she groaned and tittered at her clumsiness whilst her ass stuck out in the air making her brother's pants even more uncomfortable "ok, I'll leave you to get ready for bed now, see you in the morning" Black said further trying to hide the tent in his boxers as he turned to leave

"Nuh uh, come give big sister a kiss goodnight" White chimed making Black freeze and shudder at the same time, turning back around he found White laying back balancing herself on her elbows with her legs spread so that the 'border' of her cunt started to show around the leg holes of her shorts, swallowing thickly Black decided to just get White's wish over with so that he could go back to bed walking back over to White leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead

White obviously wanted more from her little brother grabbing him by the hem of his boxers as he tried to stand back up catching him off guard when she unceremoniously shoved her tongue down his throat and grabbed his cock through his boxers rubbing it lustfully as her tongue tangled around his, whilst her brother stood frozen from her advances White took the chance to yank down his boxers to free his erection and finally get a good look at it pulling away from Black's mouth to admire his dick

Panting heavily Black stood red faced as his slutty sister took in every inch of his cock, her small warm hand wrapped firmly around it slowly stroking all eight inches of it admiring its hardness and thickness "you dirty boy, so hard for your big sister, you're such a pervert" the brunette giggled dirtily moving back and pulling off her top to bare her firm perky tits to her brother making his cock throb visibly

Groaning as White blew teasingly on his cock head Black's mind quickly devolved into a thick haze of lust and want, with every passing second White grew more and more enticing and his self-control was quickly crumbling and when his sister took a long slow lick of the length of his cock something in him snapped

As White started to lick at his cock head Black suddenly grabbed two large handfuls of her hair making his sister yelp in surprise before he plugged her mouth with his dick burying it balls deep into her hot wet hole, White's shock quickly turned to lust though starting to moan around her brothers cock as he began to fuck her face thrusting into her mouth like it was a cunt, adjusting herself onto her hands and knees White stuck her tongue out and opened her mouth wider making it easier for Black to face fuck her

Black's head swam as he felt his sisters mouth surround his cock in a hot wet loving embrace fisting her hair tighter as he let several years of pent up sexual frustration out, countless times his slut of a sister had teased him, flirted with him, turned him on to the point of pain and each time he had to restrain himself to ignore her advances, now this time though, now he could finally get her back for every painful erection she gave him with no way of him dealing with it

Moving one of his hands down to White's chin to hold the bottom of her head Black start to ram his cock hard into his sisters throat making her choke and gag hard with every thrust "you like that don't you bitch? You've wanted me to fuck your face for years now haven't you?" Black grunted too lust addled to properly notice what was coming out of his mouth only caring about what he was putting into White's, the moan his sister let out though voiced her enjoyment of the brutally skull fucking pressing her face deeper to her brothers groin inhaling his musk as his cock sank even deeper into her throat

Every time Black's cock slammed down White's throat her body reacted jerking and bouncing in time to his thrusts, her breasts swaying and bouncing freely whilst her ass shook in the confines of her tight booty shorts, wanting to see more Black leaned over her further pressing her face to his groin reaching forward to push down the shorts to bare White's perfect teen ass to him "that's better" he groaned spanking White hard making her moan deeply around his cock as she shook her ass encouraging him to hit her again

White's cunt clenched rhythmically as she moaned around her brothers delicious cock, after years of teasing and flirting from when they had both hit puberty her slutty actions had finally paid off, the rough brutal pace of the face fucking showed that her advances had been weighing heavy on Black for a long time making the pay off all the more satisfying especially when she started to taste his precum on her tongue making her moan louder

Moving forward so that he was lying down on White's bed with his sister laying on her front between his legs kicking her legs playfully as he pounded her head up and down his cock "ah fuck, suck it, suck it you fucking slut" Black groaned as his cock twitched and throbbed about to burst at any moment as his sister continued to worship it with her mouth "I'm gonna cum in your fucking mouth!"

And seconds later he did just that, with a deep growl of pleasure his cock erupted in White's mouth as he continued to move her head along his cock whilst bucking up into her mouth, the brunette slut let out a long moan of contentment as her brothers cum flooded her mouth and throat quickly getting her addicted to the taste of it sucking even hard to coax more of his seed out of his cock before he finally let go of her head "mmmmm did you enjoy fucking big sisters mouth?" she purred as she licked her lips "was my mouth a good fuck hole for you?"

In response Black mere pushed her back so that he could move off of the bed dragging his sister with him by her hair until she was laying on her back with her head hanging over the edge, White let out a loud shriek in surprise as she was roughly yanked along before her scream was muffled by Black jamming his cock down her throat again starting to fuck her upside down head immediately, the sound of White's loud gags and retches filled her bedroom as she squirmed and thrashed on the bed, her legs kicking wildly as Black cut off her air supply brutally groping at her tits pounding at her mouth without care or mercy, he was intent on getting his revenge on his sister whether she enjoyed it or not

White's face slowly turned bright red as she drooled all over herself in response to the borderline skull rape, the saliva coating her face and running down into her hair as her chest heaved for air only serving to push her tits further into her brothers hands "that's it, choke on it you bitch! This is for everything you put me through!" Black growled as he placed a hand on White's throat feeling the bulge his cock made in her windpipe

The position she was in not only helped Black clog her windpipe it also caused the blood to rush to her head making her vision waver as her head grew light, her squirms steadily grew weaker and weaker until she just laid still taking the skull fucking enjoying it no matter how harsh it was

Thankfully precum started to pour out of Black's cock showing that he wasn't going to last much longer making White purr at the addictive taste again, she could feel his balls tightening as they slapped repeatedly against her face making her pussy clench again, her inner thighs glistened with how wet she was and even though she wasn't touching herself she could feel herself orgasming every other minute from Black's brutal pace and the lack of oxygen she was getting

Ramming my cock deeper down his sisters throat Black lasted only a couple more minutes before cumming hard again with low heavy grunts shooting a stream of cum with every hard thrust into White's mouth to the point that his loud overflowed her lips coating her face and hair, when he finally pulled out White gasped for breath letting even more cum run down her face as she panted heavily "mmmmm thanks little brother" she panted as Black pulled up his pants and went back to his own room to sleep leaving her laying on the bed covered in drool and cum feeling completely content

And CUT!

Director: amazing White, just completely amazing, when I heard that we could get the number 1 brother/sister porn duo to do a scene I never suspected something so intense

White: oh this was almost softcore for us, we've been fucking each other since we both hit puberty and trust me, face fucking is easy every day stuff for us *giggles as she accepts a towel from stage hand starting to clean her face* Black normally lasts longer than this but he doesn't like being on camera for too long

Director: don't worry, what we have recorded is pure gold, we'll be sure to contact you in the future and to everyone watching I hope you enjoyed episode 7 of Pokémon Gag Factor and I hope you'll be tuning in for episode 8


	9. Marley - Bad date made great

Pokémon Gag Factor

Episode 9: Bad date made great

Pokeslut: Marley

Setting: Marley's house

Action!

Blue sighed deeply under his breath as he walked Marley to her doorstep, the pair had just been on what he could call the longest, most awkward and even the worst date he had ever been on, the pale skinned girl had barely spoken a word throughout the entire night, barely ate when he spent a good couple of thousand PokeYen on her at a fancy restaurant, rebuffed every chance he took to try and wrap his arm around her shoulder during the movie he had taken her to and he could actually count how many times she had actually looked him in the eye on one hand, well it taught him to never use online dating sites again

"Well I guess this is goodnight then" Blue said secretly relieved that the night was over, he had no intention of calling Marley again and he knew that she wouldn't have wanted him to either, she seemed so antisocial that he was surprised that she even agreed to a date and even joined a dating site in the first place, deciding he'd try to at least get one good thing out of the night he slowly leaned down intending to give Marley a good night kiss but as he expected she moved her head away to avoid him

"No kissing on the first date" Marley told him plainly in a quiet voice making Blue sigh and back away, deciding they had both had enough for the night Blue bid Marley goodnight turning around to walk away "where are you going?" the pale skinned girl questioned in her plain emotionless tone catching Blue by surprise

"I'm going home, what else would you possibly want to do? You wouldn't even let me give you a goodnight kiss" Blue asked as Marley just stared at him with blank eyes

"Don't you want your blowjob?" Marley questioned to which Blue stared back at her with a surprised expression "you didn't read my fetishes list on my profile did you?" she sighed taking Blue by the wrist unlocking her door to lead him inside, to his credit Blue had in fact failed to even glance at the fetish list option on Marley's profile page as normally nobody ever touched the option on the site, leading Blue up the stairs to her bedroom Marley pushed the Gym leader down onto her bed shrugging off her jacket letting it fall to the floor "if you had actually checked my fetishes I specifically state that I never kiss on the first date but I always suck my dates cock"

Blue's mouth opened and closed as he found himself lost for words watching Marley remove her footwear finally taking in what she had chosen to wear for the night, the emotionless girl had opted for a skin tight strapless dress that hung from her adequate cleavage, thin fishnet stockings that showed off her long marble white legs and a pair of black five inch heels that helped keep her head level with his as when she took them off she only just stood at his chin, to finish off her outfit Marley wore the plain white bow in her hair that she always seemed to wear

Feeling his pants tighten as Marley undid the zipper on the back of her dress letting the clothing pool at her feet showing that she was completely naked underneath, her expression never changing Marley then sunk down to her knees and crawled up to Blue kneeling between his legs and without breaking eye contact she slowly pulled down his zipper with her teeth making him shudder as her warm breath stimulated his groin, when his zipper was all the way down Marley slid a soft snow white hand into his boxers gently pulling out his growing erection taking a few moments to admire it "long and thick, more than adequate" she commented giving him a few soft strokes

Blue opened his mouth to comment on Marley's over-analytical attitude but all that left his mouth was a low moan as the pale girl promptly swallowed his cock all the way down to the base, Marley's mouth was hot, wet and tight enough to make up for her total lack of expression as she slowly moved her lips along his length sucking gently whilst her tongue bathed his dick in saliva, Blue's hands clenched on the bed sheets as he struggled to find a place to put them before settling with placing one on Marley's head gripping her hair whilst just resting the other on his leg

As the minutes went by though Blue found himself in a situation he never imagined he would experience, he was getting bored whilst a slut was sucking his dick, Marley was so passionless in the fellatio that it seemed to be more of a chore than her than a sexual favour and even though it felt good Blue found himself no closer to cumming than he was when she had started, he actually started to consider telling her to stop and leaving but his pride kept him in place telling him that if he was going to get any enjoyment out of the blowjob he was going to have to take over, he had spent good money on their date so the least Marley could do was sexually service him right

Tightening his grip on Marley's hair Blue thrust up hard burying his cock in her throat making her gag loudly and pull away "what are you doing?" she gasped in her same monotone voice but this time with noticeable surprise laced in there, in response Blue just pushed her head back down stuffing her mouth back full of his cock silencing her bland yelp as he started to face fuck her, clutching at both sides of her head he pumped it up and down his cock whilst she weakly pushed on his legs

"Come on just suck it, put some damn effort into it" Blue grunted as he pressed Marley's head all the way down feeling her throat stretch around his cock as he held her there, Marley's legs kicked and writhed as she fought for air losing one of her heels in the process starting to drool all over Blue's cock "that's it slut, now you're getting into it" he panted as he started to thrust again giving the pale slut brief seconds of air every time his cock exited her throat

After a while Marley caught on that she should just go with it starting to suck Blue's cock properly as he stood to face fuck her easier, balancing herself by placing her hands on the floor Marley opened her throat up allowing Blue's cock easier access down it, despite her lack of control in the act Marley found herself slowly starting to enjoy the face fuck quietly moaning around Blue's cock as she sucked

Now that he felt more than a margin of pleasure from the blowjob Blue started to put his all into fucking Marley's mouth, the sounds of his pelvis hitting the pale sluts face echoed through the room along with her gags and chokes and the soft patter of her drool hitting her wooden floor as it dripped from her chin and tits

Moaning louder as she found herself loving the taste of Blue's cock more and more with each passing second Marley started to fondle his balls with one hand tilting her head so that his cock head pressed against her cheek making it bulge with every thrust, precum started to pour onto her tongue as Blue's cock started to throb and twitch hard inside of her mouth showing that he was getting close to cumming prompting her to suck on him harder and faster

Blue's breathing got progressively heavier and faster as his cock throbbed more and more in Marley's mouth until he came almost explosively, groaning and cursing loudly he flooded Marley's mouth with his cum holding her head in place when he felt her trying to pull away to avoid his load, ignoring the pale girls muffled sounds of protest Blue finished his climax in her mouth and held his cock there until she gave in and swallowed his cum

Finished and sated Blue simply let Marley fall back onto her ass gasping and panting for air as he did up his pants 'thanking' her for the hot date before leaving her on the floor covered in her own drool, as he strode out Blue barely made out Marley's quiet plea of "call me", with an arrogant smirk Blue strode out of Marley's bedroom and house contemplating whether he would take her offer since he now had a way of getting some enjoyment out of her

And CUT!

Director: fantastic! A bit of a short one this time but Blue didn't have all day, Gym leader duties and all that, very good work from you as well Marley, I know this is fairly out of your normal porn work but you did amazingly, did you enjoy it as much as we did?

Marley: it was…..great but I far more used to gentler scenes *turns away to let a stage hand dry her face with an offered towel*

Director: of course, I'll keep that in mind if you ever want to do another scene, now for the viewers I hope you enjoyed episode 9 of Pokémon Gag Factor and that you'll tune in for part 10


	10. Nurse Joy - The best medicine

Pokémon Gag Factor

Episode 10: The best medicine

Pokeslut: Nurse Joy

Setting: Hospital in the Kanto region

Action!

Nurse Joy yawned loudly before taking another sip of her coffee having already clocked in ten straight hours without a break and her work day wasn't even remotely done, whenever she had time off from working at the local Pokémon Center Joy spent her free days volunteering at the local hospital as helping others was in her blood and she was a serious workaholic

Downing her caffeine hit Joy picked up her next chart heading out of the break room towards her patients room checking their ailment as she walked "two young males, ages: 19 and 21, names: Black and Brodie" Joy muttered to herself with a small smile as she read the personal information, she had a real thing for younger men and had a reputation for being quite the cougar towards the towns younger male population "physiques: lean and fit, ailment: extreme sperm build-up"

Joy paused at the last piece of information going through the finger details of their ailment "both young men were administered earlier today complaining about an inability to climax after several weeks of repeated attempts, recommended procedure is to surgically drain the testicles with syringes to prevent internal damage" the nurse cringed at the description of the procedure knowing that no man would ever want to go through such a thing especially ones so young

Chewing on her pencil Joy let her mind wander to the image of Brodie and Black suffering in their hospital bed, sweat pouring down their lean young muscles as their cocks throbbed and their overly blue balls ached making her cunt clench and ache, glancing around the nurse found herself to be the only member of staff in that wing at that moment so she decided to pay the boys a surprise check-up visit carefully pulling her thong down her long firm legs and pocketing it before heading to their room

Entering their room Joy quietly locked the door to prevent them from behind disturbed whilst undoing several buttons of her uniform top to display plenty of cleavage, when she started volunteering at the hospital she was 'unfortunately' issued a uniform two sizes too small for her and when her bosses tried to apologize and fix it she refused claiming that she liked the clothing as it 'raised the patients moral', meaning it was so small her tits were constantly threatening to burst out and the skirt part didn't cover the bottom of her cunt and ass always showing a teasing peek of whether she was or wasn't wearing underwear

Turning to face the patients Joy let out a little whimper of joy and lust when she noticed both Black and Brodie were shirtless and only had their bedcovers up to their waists and both had them had a very impressive bulge in their covers, noting that both boys were asleep Joy place her clipboard and pencil to a side and sauntered her way between their beds gently sliding her fingers under the covers to pull them down

Joy nearly orgasmed when she found that both boys were completely naked under their bedcovers and both of them were sporting a semi erection nearly as thick as her wrist, the slutty nurse promptly dropped to her knees gently placing her hands on both boys cocks gently wrapping her fingers around them to stroke them, they couldn't have been more than nineteen years of age and they were sporting cocks that could put most male porn stars to shame, feeling her mouth start to water as their cocks started to fully harden in her hands Joy then noticed their balls immediately starting to fawn over them

She had never seen balls so large, swollen and blue before; they looked like they were literally going to burst if they didn't blow several huge loads as soon as possible, openly drooling Joy promptly took the head of Brodie's cock into her mouth starting to suck hard whilst stroking the shaft whilst her other hand stroked Blacks cock making both boys groan in their sleep, feeling her lips stretch to their limit around the boys massive cock head Joy drooled more and more until her mouth became the equivalent of a waterfall allowing her to take more of the monster cock into her mouth

Moaning deeply in pleasure from the musky sweaty flavour of Brodie's cock Joy pressed her thighs together as it was made apparent that neither boy had been treated to a wash yet, stroking Black's cock harder Joy then switched cocks swallowing Black's down to his balls whilst she jerked Brodie's saliva covered one filling the room with the sound of her loud wet sucking, gagging and the noise of her small hand stroking Brodie's wet skin, feeling herself begin to heat up the slutty Nurse pulled back for a split second to tear open her top letting her huge tits bounce free before diving back in to attack the boys balls with her tongue panting and moaning heatedly as she gave each overly large cum filled ball a liberal tongue bathing

As Joy started to suck hard on his balls Brodie slowly woke up to total mind numbing pleasure sitting up to see the Nurse jerking his cock with both hands whilst his massive balls stuffed her mouth nearly beyond its limit "holy shit" he gasped feeling Joy's tongue work all the right spots as Black slowly woke up as well, with both boys awake they didn't even have to exchange a single word to come to an agreement of how to deal with the situation and Joy almost orgasmed when they both moved to sit next to each other in front of her, their huge cocks primed and ready to give her the roughest skull fucking of her life

Grabbing Joy by the hair Black silently called first dibs on her mouth shoving his cock deep down her throat finding it almost as tight as his sisters but even hotter, choking loudly on his cock Joy placed her hands on his thighs relaxing her neck and throat allowing him full control of her head loving every oxygen depriving second of it, awaiting his turn Brodie occupied himself by groping Joy's tight fit body making her moan around Black's cock as Brodie squeezed her firm tits and ass

"Fuck yeah, suck it you fucking whore" Black groaned pressing Joy's face to his groin extremely hard cutting off her air entirely as her throat clenched tight around his cock, holding the cunts head down Black started to pant with pleasure as her throat clenched tighter whilst she fought for air slapping at his thighs until Brodie held them back

Continuing to hold Joy turn Black waited until face went from red to purple before finally letting her go grinning at the sight of the long saliva trails connecting her mouth to his cock, gasping and choking for air Joy lasted only a few seconds before she was forcefully dragged back down onto the boys cock yelping before starting to gag loudly again when he resumed the face fuck slamming his cock as hard as he could down her abused throat

Spanking the Nurse hard Brodie jerked his massive cock to keep himself erect as the minutes ticked by, thankfully his turn didn't seem so far away anymore as precum started to literally ooze out of Joy's mouth whilst Black gritted his teeth hard showing he was about to blow his load "ah shit here it comes you fucking bitch!" Black growled through his teeth as his cock pounded Joy's bruised mouth harder and faster before every single inch was forced down her windpipe

Joy's eyes rolled back as Black threw his head back blowing an enormous load down her throat, several weeks of backed up jizz erupting all at once to borderline drown the Nurse as it overflowed her lips and shot out of her nose, Joy's throat convulsed over and over as it struggled to take the massive load but through sheer perseverance and cum addiction she managed to slow the majority of Black's cum whilst the rest covered her chin dripping down onto her heaving tits

Shoving Joy away Black moved aside giving the Nurse a few seconds to catch her breath before Brodie grabbed her by her hair dragging her to his bed, ignoring her slightly pained cries he forced her to lie down on the bed with her head hanging over the edge before shoving his aching cock into her abused mouth starting to skull fuck her before she could prepare herself, groaning as Joy started to gag and choke instantly on his huge cock Brodie started to roughly grope her tits whilst Black held her hands down preventing her from touching herself

Despite being deprived of almost all physical pleasure Joy's cunt still dripped heavily with arousal staining the bed sheets as Brodie's cock blocked her throat over and over, her legs kicked and thrashed wildly knocking over several things on the bedside table and some hospital equipment as well as sending her slutty heels flying nearly breaking the window with them "fuck yeah, choke on it you whore!" Brodie grunted as he hammered into Joy's throat loving every harsh gag and choking noise she let out, reaching down he cupped the back of her head forcing her face hard to his groin whilst he pounded her mouth harder

Tears streamed from Joy's eyes as her lungs started to burn, every fibre of her being was screaming for air but her need for cock had grown stronger than anything else stopping her from fighting back, she could taste Brodie's precum already making her suck hungrily on his cock whilst her face steadily turned purple "fuck I'm cumming!" Brodie exclaimed ramming his cock down the Nurses throat faster and faster before he finally climaxed for the first time in weeks sending near a litre of cum into Joy's stomach

When Brodie pulled away Joy quickly sat up choking for air and looking like a complete mess, her face and hair were completely covered in cum and drool and her mascara had run down her cheeks making her look like the worlds cheapest hooker, looking out Joy let out a small whimper as she saw that both Brodie and Black were still rock hard ready for another round in her mouth, never one to give up when her patients were 'suffering' Joy took a deep breath before fish hooking her mouth as wide open as she could using two fingers at each sides to stretch her mouth open

Quickly getting the hint both boys proceeded to force as much of their cocks as they could into Joy's mouth making her cheeks bulge out almost unnaturally as their huge cock heads pushed against them, ignoring the fact that their cocks were rubbing together they started to thrust hard into Joy's mouth making her choke loudly as they tried to fit both their cocks down her throat, Joy gripped the mattress so hard that her finger nails pierced it as she fought to keep herself in position on her hands and knees, her throat was red raw from the unrelenting pounding of the boys cocks and she had drooled so much that she had soaked a good portion of the bed under her

Panting and grunting Brodie and Black pushed Joy's head down whilst thrusting up as hard as they could before finally the Nurse's throat allowed both of their cocks inside stretching it further than ever before making her eyes rolled back as far as they could, the brutal punishment seemed to go on forever and at the rate they were going Joy was sure she wouldn't be able to talk for a week, the only comfort soon came when her ravaged throat was coated in a mixture of both boys precum showing that they were about to blow another load

Just as their cocks erupted again Brodie and Black shoved Joy's head down extremely hard forcing her to take both their cocks as deep as she could as they flooded her throat with another huge load each, their joint releases easily overflowed the Nurses throat bursting out of her mouth and nose at an alarming rate coating her chin and tits, the powerful joint climax lasted for over a minute before the boys let go of Joy's head letting her pull back gasping for breath still choking on cum

It took Joy several minute to catch her breath back rubbing her raw throat to soothe it before noticing that Brodie and Black had fallen back to sleep completely spent, their cocks now flaccid and their balls looking a lot less strained, smiling at a job well done Joy gently rose from the bed picking up her clipboard and pencil leaving her top and heels behind as she left the room wearing only her tiny skirt with her face, hair and tits still covered completely in cum and drool

Ticking off Black and Brodie's names on her clipboard Joy gave a passing patient a flirty wink lustfully licking her lips at them before she started to head down the hallway checking the clipboard for her next patient finding that her next one was suffering from a permanent erection, underlining the erection patient twice Joy decided to leave her other 'less suffering' patients for another day taking a moment to check her appearance in the mirror outside her next patient's room deciding to ditch her mini skirt before heading inside naked

And CUT!

Director: that's a wrap people! Someone get Joy some hot tea for her throat, she'll need it after that scene

Joy: don't worry I've deep throated more than that before, just give me a couple of hours and I'll be ready for my next scene *takes towel to wipe the sweat from her body before winding it around her shoulders walking off with her face still covered in cum*

Director: very well then, first of all I would like to apologise for the lack of content for the last few weeks, the creator of this series has been very busy but promises to try to pick up the slack, he also would like to say to anyone who enjoys this series and has an OC they'd like to audition for a scene tell him about them in a review or via his email on his profile, all in all that wraps up episode 10, we hope that you'll tune into episode 11


	11. OC Nicole - Settling sea sickness

Pokémon Gag Factor

Episode 11: Settling sea sickness

Pokeslut: Nichole (OC)

Setting: Joma's boat off shore near Hoenn

Action!

Nicole breathed heavily as she leaned over the side of the boat, the sight of the choppy water didn't help her queasy stomach but she also couldn't stand being inside as she needed the fresh air, the boat she stood on was both hers and her boyfriend's pride and joy having saved up for months working at Joma's bar to afford it, it was small by most boat standards only being a thirty five footer but it was a sleek black and red triminian that shone in the midday sun

To try and forget the sickly feeling in her gut Nicole admired her reflection in the water, her skin was a light bronzing colour that almost glowed in the waters reflection, her hair was a fiery red like a perfect mix between Misty's and Flannery's colours, her eyes were the deepest of navy blue mirroring the ocean that surrounded her, her body was a perfect hourglass figure with a slender waist and big hips which held her big bouncy ass perfectly, her tits also made her the envy of many women possessing huge firm double DD cups that made it near impossible to wear a bra comfortably to which she normally went without as she had forgone general clothing that day, the boat was in the middle of the ocean with no one for miles around so Nicole was safe to be naked as she chose to

Deciding that staring at the water was doing her more harm than good she decided to head back indoors to get a drink in an attempt to settle her stomach, entering the boats kitchen area she opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water taking several deep swigs of it "feeling sick again babe?" she heard a voice come from the doorway turning to find her boyfriend and captain stood with a look of concern in his eyes

"Little bit yeah" she responded taking a deep breath as another wave of queasiness washed over her "just need to get my sea legs again that's all, it's my fault for staying on shore for too long"

"Either way I've ran you a bath, piping hot just how you like it"

Smiling in appreciation Nicole took another drink of water noting on how thin and almost empty it felt as it passed down her throat, she needed something more to settle her stomach, something warmer, something thicker, something….cum, she needed cum "let me suck your cock" she suddenly ordered taking Joma by surprise

"A blowjob for running you a bath? Not that I'm complaining but you have weird priorities when it comes to rewards" Joma joked as Nicole went down on her knees in front of him tugging down his shorts to free his thick flaccid cock

"I need cum to settle my stomach, nothing else works" Nicole explained as she wrapped her hand around his shaft starting to stroke him to full erection "drinking your cum always makes me feel better" she breathed before taking his entire rough length into her mouth and down her throat sucking deep making her captain groan in pleasure

Rolling his head back as Nicole's hot wet mouth enveloped his cock Joma balanced himself against the wall grabbing two tight handfuls of her hair starting to thrust deep into her mouth, she needed his cum so he couldn't waste time enjoying the blowjob, as Nicole pursed her lips tighter Joma drove his cock as far as he could down her extremely tight throat making her cough lightly before moaning drooling heavily all over his cock and balls, placing her hands on her lovers thighs she then pulled her head away leaving heavy trails of drool connecting her mouth to his cock "dirty talk me, you know I love it" she purred before swallowing him back down looking up at him with big begging eyes which pleaded for the verbal abuse

"That's it you fucking slut, suck your masters cock" Joma groaned quickly giving into Nicole's pleas starting to pound brutally into her mouth making her head jerk back slightly with every rough uncaring thrust, the sounds of the sluts gagging soon echoed throughout the room and out onto the ocean air as she made no attempt to muffle herself simply loving every inward plunge he took into her face

Nicole's huge tits bounced wildly with her body as she gradually started to taste her lovers precum coating her tongue making her cunt clench in near orgasm from the taste of it alone, reaching up she wrapped her arms around Joma's waist tracing the scars along his back with her fingertips sucking harder and harder as his cock throbbed even more in her mouth "fuck I'm gonna cum" Joma panted as his cock leaked even more precum completely filling his girlfriend's mouth with the thick salty treat, moaning loudly as she gargled the precum around her lovers cock Nicole dug her nails into the skin of his back holding him in place as his cock erupted in her mouth forcing stream after stream of thick salty cum straight down her throat into her stomach whilst the rest overflowed her lips and even shot out of her nose in several thick streams

Gulping down the addictive semen Nicole felt an almost instant relief from her queasy stomach once again proving that a good cum shot down the neck cured all ailments, the new problem though was that now she had had a taste of his cum she wanted more, so much more and she wouldn't take no for an answer, slowly standing up letting several trickles of cum and drool run down her chin and drip onto her tits Nicole took hold of Joma's cock using it to lead him towards the bedroom, when they entered the bedroom she let him to the bed moving to recline back on it pushing her tits out for him making it obvious as to what she wanted

Grinning wickedly Joma quickly mounted his girlfriend's chest pressing his cock between her huge tits whilst she pressed them tight around his shaft making them both moan at the feeling, she then leaned her head down to take the first few inches of his dick back into her mouth sucking hard as he started to fuck her tits and mouth simultaneously "that's it bitch, just like that, squeeze those tits harder" Joma panted as he thrust faster between her porn star grade breasts, moaning at the feeling of his sand paper rough cock between her tits Nicole rubbed her legs together to give her cunt some kind of stimulation whilst she continued to suck the precum out of her captains cock

The bed began to shake and creak under them as Joma's pace got harder and rougher to the point that Nicole's tits bounced with every thrust despite the fact she was trying to hold them still, precum was rapidly pouring into her mouth again as the combination of her tongue and tits was quickly bringing Joma to his second climax and she was doing everything she could to speed it up more, to her delight Joma only lasted a few moments more before arching his back blowing his second huge nose erupting cum load straight into her mouth nearly making her choke on it

Drinking down what went in her mouth and letting the rest settle on her face Nicole took a deep breath when Joma pulled away showing that he was still deliciously hard, it was then that the slut remembered something that made her eyes glint with perverted delight "bathtub….now" she panted before yelping as Joma promptly scooped her up to carry her to the bathroom, kicking the door open Joma then promptly dumped his girlfriend in the still hot water

Resurfacing after a couple of seconds Nicole looked up at her boyfriend with near feral eyes opening her mouth wide for him to thrust back into resuming the hard skull fuck, her now glistening tits bounced hard with every thrust making them look almost like a work of art before Nicole pulled away letting her drool run freely from her tongue "get in the water, I want you to hold me under while you face fuck me" she ordered to which Joma quickly complied climbing into the bath with her, taking a moment to get used to the waters heat Joma then grabbed hold of Nicole's hair dragging her head under the water before she could take a breath stuffing his cock back into her mouth

Watching as the bubbles rapidly rose to the surface Joma started to skull fuck his girlfriend as fast as he could as now he had a time limit, to stop herself from pushing away from him Nicole gripped onto the sides of the bathtub hard enough to make her knuckles turn white loving how lightheaded she became mere seconds after her head was forced underwater, the hot water that repeatedly filled her mouth soothed her sore throat making the throat fuck even easier for the both of them

As her lungs started to burn for air Nicole orgasmed hard screaming around Joma's cock in pleasure sending more bubbles to the surface as well as further stimulating his cock "I'm cumming again!" he suddenly roared out blowing his third and final load straight down Nicole's throat whilst the rest escaped her mouth and nose mixing in with the water, when his climax was finished he finally let go of Nicole's head letting her rush back to the surface coughing and gasping harshly for air "feel better now?" Joma asked as Nicole wiped the remaining cum from her lips

"Much better" she simpered slowly sinking back below the surface to give his cock a few more loving sucks  
and CUT!

Director: wow, just wow, when the writer suggested you two I have no idea that was the performance you would be bringing to the show

Nicole: yeah we're pretty hot when we get down to it *giggles as Joma is passed a towel and starts to dry her hair with it* we've actually starred in a few things thanks to him but this was our first pure face fuck scene

Director: well I certainly hope you'll be back in further instalments, now for those watching at home I hope you enjoyed the latest instalment of Pokémon Gag Factor and hope you'll stay tuned for the next one


	12. Maylene - Post work out work out

Pokémon Gag Factor

Episode 12: Post work out work out

Pokeslut: Maylene

Setting: Locker room of the Veilstone City Gym

Action!

Loud moans of pleasure echoed through the spacious locker room as Maylene lay naked along one of the benches, her tight gym clothes haphazardly thrown about the room whilst the Gym leader rubbed her cunt with one hand whilst pinching her nipples with the other, her skin glistened with a healthy layer of sweat from her intense work out barely five minutes before hand in a gym filled with glistening muscle bound men and Pokémon

Biting her lip hard as she slid two fingers into her soaking cunt Maylene shuddered hard in pleasure, normally her daily work out lasted more than an hour longer than she had done that day but the amount of testosterone that filled the gym had worked her neglected hormones into a frenzy and she ran out before she could embarrass herself by orgasming all over the cycling machine, despite being barely over four feet tall and about a hundred pounds lighter than any of the men in their Maylene could have just given into her urges and dragged one of them to the corner of the gym for the time of his life but her pride prevented her from doing that

In her lust filled haze the pink haired slut failed to hear the locker room door open and close continuing to finger fuck herself whilst her other hand played with her small but firm tits, gasping loudly as her finger nails scraped against her g-spot Maylene stuck out her tongue and froze when it pressed against something, something thick, hard and very salty tasting, opening her eyes Maylene realized that one of the bodybuilders from the gym had walked in and now had his huge cock mere centimetres from her face making her marvel at how it visibly throbbed and was almost steaming from the humid air of the room

Whimpering with need the whore merely let her mouth fall open for the bodybuilder to drive his entire cock inside making her choke loudly as her throat was stretched beyond its limit, groaning with pleasure the bodybuilder quickly pinned the tiny sluts hands to the bench to prevent her from struggling as he forced his sweaty cock deeper down her throat, from the angle he hand entered his balls pressed against Maylene's nose forcing her to inhale his musk which only turned her on more as he started to roughly skull fuck her "fucking choke on it bitch" he growled as he watched the outline of his dick press against the inside of Maylene's throat completely cutting off her air turning her windpipe into an air tight fuck toy

Choking louder Maylene started to twice and spasm drooling heavily all over her face and into her hair as her lungs quickly began to burn for air, arching her back repeatedly as her legs kicked and writhed the pink haired cunt struggled against the bodybuilders grip drooling even more around his pounding cock quickly becoming light headed from lack of oxygen "that's right you little slut, fucking choke on my dick" the bodybuilder groaned as precum started to pour down Maylene's windpipe, despite the sluts bare cunt looking extremely inviting the heat and tightness of her throat kept the bodybuilders cock in place wanting nothing more than to just skull fuck her until he blow his load straight into her stomach

Panting harder the bodybuilder slammed his cock faster and faster down Maylene's throat feeling his balls start to tighten "ah fuck I'm gonna cum!" he grunted before his cock erupted in Maylene's hot little mouth making her retch at the sudden rush of red hot jizz, her back arched as she found herself orgasming hard as her throat was scolded by the torrents of cum swallowing repeatedly to keep up with the bodybuilders climax, holding his cock in Maylene's mouth for several more minutes after his climax ended the bodybuilder then finally pulled away letting the Gym Leader sit bolt upright coughing harshly as she rubbed her throat

When she opened her mouth to bitch him out though another cock quickly plugged it making her gag loudly again, the heavy taste of chlorine on the new cock made it obvious that the man who was skull fucking her now had come in from the pool making her head swim from the smell of the chemical, grabbing two rough handfuls of the Gym Leader's hair the swimmer started to pound into her mouth without care or mercy loving how her throat clenched every time she gagged and choked

Clutching onto the swimmers hips as his trunks fell to the floor Maylene braced herself as much as she could as her little cunt dripped all over the bench adding the scent of her arousal to the overpowering musk in the room, slowly her gags got less and less harsh as her throat finally got used to the constant abuse to the point that she actually started enjoying the face fucking sucking hard in time with the swimmers thrusts

Groaning in pleasure as Maylene started to hungrily suck his cock the swimmer halted his thrusts watching the pink haired slut rapidly bob her head along his length drooling to the point that it poured out of her mouth and onto her tiny tits "suck it harder whore" he groaned prompting Maylene to obey pursing her lips tighter as the bodybuilder walked off to take a shower whilst a cyclist walked in after spending a few hours on the indoor cycling track, the moment he laid eyes on Maylene his cock was out and within seconds the tiny slut had both dicks pumping into her hungry mouth making her cheeks bulge out

Soon enough Maylene's mouth was filled with precum to the point that it leaked over her lips and poured down her chin and cheeks as the two men double face fucked her towards their climax, whilst the swimmer tasted nearly exclusively of chlorine the cyclist had the same thick taste of sweat that the bodybuilder had making the slut shudder with pleasure near orgasming against from the heady flavour "fuck I'm cumming, you better swallow it bitch" the swimmer grunted to which the cyclist added that he was about to cum too

Wrapping her hands around the men's cocks Maylene started to stroke them hard looking up at them with big begging eyes as she sucked them even harder coaxing them to their climax, seconds later her little mouth was filled to the brim with both of the men's cum making her struggle to swallow it all having to take several heavy gulps to drink their jizz, when their cocks eventually stopped spewing the addictive nectar both the swimmer and the cyclist pushed Maylene away done with her leaving her gasping and panting on the bench as they went to go shower, after getting her breath back the pink haired slut slowing sat back up rubbing her sore jaw and throat loving how they ached showing that she had been giving a proper work out

She then got up to head into the showers herself to clean herself of her drool and the cum that had escaped her mouth but when she turned around she found a line of men leading out into the hallway making her guess that the entirety of the gym had lined up and they only wanted one of her holes, licking her lips Maylene quickly got back onto her knees as the first man stepped forward, her work out was far from finished and when she was done she was sure she'd have the most skilled mouth in all of Sinnoh

And CUT!

Director: ok that was amazing May….Maylene?

Maylene: *hungrily sucking on the bodybuilders cock before letting it wetly fall out of her mouth* what? You expect me to let these guys leave without being serviced? The cameras might not be rolling anymore but that doesn't mean they have to suffer from blue balls *turns back to continue sucking stroking what can't fit into her mouth with both hands*

Director:…ok then Maylene's going to be here a while, about several hours by the look of the line so thankfully we'll be moving elsewhere for the next scene, thank you for tuning in to episode 12 of Pokémon Gag factor and I hope you stick around for Episode 13


	13. Rui - The way to get rid of a hangover

Pokémon Gag Factor

Episode 13: The real way to get rid of a hangover

Pokeslut: Rui

Setting: Wes and Rui's bedroom

Action!

Rui groaned loudly as her eyes slowly opened, her blurry vision barely making out anything more than a few feet away from her "fuck my head" she mumbled rubbing her pounding skull before lightly tittering to herself "that's probably why it hurts so much, oh Arceus who did I fuck last night?" she asked herself sitting on the edge of the bed, it was always the same when she and Wes threw a party, she always drank way too much and ended up fucking the closest guy, Wes was ok with it because of their open relationship allowing him to go after any girl he wanted, in fact the redhead faintly remembered being set off to search for a cock when she found Wes getting his cock sucked by Kris in the middle of the living room half way through the party

Glancing around the bedroom she found herself alone in the room alongside the dozens of empty and half full beer bottles scattered all over the floor along with her clothes as well as several other items of clothing that belonged to the other guests, this was strange as normally when she fucked someone they stayed the night as she always promised morning sex at the very least waking them up with a blowjob/titfuck, reaching down Rui picked up a half full bottle of beer not bothering to check the label to see what brand it is "hair of the Watchog" she muttered before downing the rest of the bottle in a couple of heavy gulps in an attempt to quell her hangover but to no effect

Dropping the now empty bottle Rui fell back onto the bed intent on just falling back to sleep and ride out the hangover by being unconscious when she heard the bedroom door open prompting her to prop herself up on her elbows "oh…hey" she groaned as Nate entered the room holding a glass of water and what appeared to be painkillers

"Good morning, thought you might need these, everyone else did" the young actor replied as he handed Rui the pills and water "man this party was wild, I know I said that I'm used to parties but I meant the black tie formal parties after movie premiers, not the kind where everyone ends up naked and passed out" he joked as Rui took a couple of pills and downed the large glass of water in one go before she started to rub her temples occasionally banging her palm against her forehead "uh…what are you doing?"

"Oh it's just something I do when I'm hung over, it helps relieve the pressure in my head, it honestly works better than aspirin sometimes" the redhead explained as she continued to bang her head "damn it, it normally works faster than this, you're going to have to face fuck me" she explained as if it was completely normal

"Say what?" Nate asked in total confusion as Rui moved onto her knees in front of him starting to undo his belt buckle

"It works better than if I just hit my head over and over, Wes does it every time I have a hangover or even just a bad headache and it always works perfectly, I need you to fuck my mouth really hard though for it to work so don't hold back no matter how much I choke" she explained taking Nate's cock out of his pants and taking it into her hot wet mouth sucking him to full erection, as the slut sucked hungrily on his cock any doubts towards the act quickly left Nate's mind as he decided it was best not to question Rui when he could be face fucking her, grabbing hold of the redheads pigtails he started to thrust hard into her mouth grunting with pleasure every time her tongue rubbed against the underside of his cock

As Nate used her mouth Rui moaned as she tasted the tangy flavour of someone's cunt on his dick making it obvious that Nate had gotten lucky the night before, it didn't take her long to determine the lucky slut he had used was either Leaf or May as the two tasted very similar, despite the added flavour on Nate's cock adding to her enjoyment Rui was soon unhappy with his pace pushing him away "I said face fuck me hard!" she asserted grimacing as her head pounded harder "stop thinking of me as a person and just use my skull as a fuck toy otherwise I'm going to be stuck with this damn hang over all day!" she demanded before opening her mouth again looking up at him expectantly

Eager to comply with Rui's demands Nate slammed back down her throat and this time didn't show her any care of mercy letting himself enjoy the sensation each of her loud gags and chokes made around his cock, waves of drool escaped her mouth and onto the bed sheets beneath her as she pumped her head along Nate's cock matching his thrusts, the constant movement of her head helping with her headache already, panting with pleasure as he fucked Rui's head Nate reached down to spank the redheads bubble ass making her moan around his cock shaking her ass hard for him "that's it, suck my fucking dick you whore" he panted knowing that Rui was a sucker for dirty talk and as expected Rui started to suck even harder bobbing her head faster from the moment she heard the sexual insults

Rui's face started to turn bright red as she forced herself to keep sucking Nate's cock whilst her lungs burned for air, the salty taste of his precum spurring her on as her tongue was slowly covered in the thick addictive liquid "keep sucking bitch, I'm gonna cum" Nate groaned through gritted teeth as he increased his pace to the point that Rui's face literally hit against his groin with every inward thrust he took into her throat, wanting more to grip onto Nate all but tore out the hair bands that held Rui's pigtails in place causing her hair to fall out long along her shoulders letting him grab bigger handfuls of it "fuck here it comes!"

Slamming his entire cock into the sluts mouth Nate started to cum hard shooting this streams of jizz straight down her throat making her choke hard as she struggled to swallow it all, feeling her pushing against his waist Nate took a firm hold of her head forcing her to stay in place as he force fed her his cum, the redheads nails dug into his waist as she continued to gag and choke on his load, tears streaming down her face as she forced herself to take it all to avoid drowning and when he was finally finished he let her go allowing her to take her first real breaths in several minutes "how's your head?" Nate asked as Rui slowly got her breath back

"A lot better but it still hurts a little" she responded rubbing her head happy that the original dull pounding of the hangover had settled into a low throb "I still need another good skull fucking to get rid of it though, you good for another round?"

"Hell yeah I am" Nate grinned back, he would have been happy with just the one chance to bust a nut in Rui's mouth but when she practically begged for him to fuck her face again his cock sprang back to full erection in seconds, smiling lustfully at the actors cock Rui invited him onto the bed laying him on his back before mounting him in a sixty nine position

"Don't bother with licking my cunt, I just want you to pound my skull senseless ok?" she explained placing both of Nate's hands on her head as she took the first couple of inches of his cock into her mouth, groaning as the wet heat of the sluts face hole encased his cock again Nate pushed her head all the way down starting to thrust upwards wildly making his groin practically beat Rui's face with every thrust

Placing her hands on the bed Rui braced herself as much as she could taking Nate's brutal thrusts down her throat choking and retching loudly every time his cock reshaped her windpipe, she was going to have one hell of a sore throat but she preferred that greatly to a hangover, pursing her lips tighter she relaxed her neck as Nate started to pump her head along his cock in time with his thrusts "come on suck it harder slut" he panted as his cock plundered the redheads mouth giving her big ass a heavy spank making her purr around his shaft between gags

The bed began to creak as Nate's pace got even faster, Rui's face steadily changing colour as she went for minutes on end without air squeezing her throat as tight as she could around the actors cock, her hangover had been gone for a couple of minutes now and she only continued out of pure lust and enjoyment of the face fuck, precum started to coat her tongue again spurring her to suck on him even harder hallowing her cheeks to the point of pain as she urged him closer and closer to climax

"Shit I'm cumming!" Nate suddenly gasped before his cock erupted for the second time in Rui's mouth thrusting balls deep with every stream of thick rich cum forcing her to swallow every drop of it which she happily complied adoring the taste of cum, it was another couple of minutes before Nate's hands finally let go of Rui's head allowing her to pull herself up with a loud gasp for air coughing harshly as she rolled off of him letting her head hang off the end of the bed as she sucked in much needed oxygen

Putting his now flaccid cock back in his pants Nate got up ready to leave the room "feeling better?" he asked as he watched Rui continue to drool all over herself

"Much better" the slut sighed as she pushed what little cum had escaped her mouth back in before sucking her fingers clean "nothing beats a good skull fuck for a hangover" she simpered making Nate smirk and leave the room to let her rest, as she reached over to pick up another half full bottle of booze Rui heard her Pokegear ring, when she answered it she smiled with sympathy as she heard Mei start complaining about her own hangover "I've got just the thing for you" the redhead tittered "I just did it myself and my hangover was gone in minutes" she purred before explaining just what the brunette slut needed to stop her head from throbbing

And CUT!

Director: ok when you were brought in drunk I thought it was some kind of practical joke but you sure proved me wrong there

Rui: yeah I was pretty hammered this morning, it's a good thing skull fucking actually works otherwise I wouldn't have even turned up *giggles before downing an entire bottle of sake* fuck I love this stuff, I may need someone to start fucking my head again soon, I'm getting a little tipsy *laughs again as she reaches for another bottle sauntering off the set as she swigs from it not letting the stage hands clean her face of cum*

Director: well it seems as long as we keep a steady supply of sake around we'll be able to do a few more episodes with Rui in the future, anyway thank you all for tuning in for episode 13 and we hope you'll stick around for number 14


	14. Lovrina - Just another nights work

Pokémon Gag Factor

Episode 14: Just another night's work

Pokeslut: Lovrina

Setting: Back alley in Pyrite Town

Action!

Lovrina sighed as she checked her watch, it had been three hours since she had set herself at the alley entrance that night and she hadn't had a single customer yet, she couldn't believe her life had turned out this way, she used to be one of the high ranking Admins of the great Cipher corporation before Michael had taken it down, she then tried to make ends meet by competition at the Orre Colosseum but when her savings eventually dried up she ended up having to rely on the one job her looks helped her get

Prostitution

Initially she had no complaints with selling her body on the streets as no matter how high and mighty she acted deep down she was as dirty of a cum slut as any other whore but it was nights like this that made her regret her decision, when she had no customers to tend to she was at risk of being recognized by someone she knew and she had yet to tell anyone about her little 'side job', she especially didn't want Michael finding out since he had 'set her on the path of the straight and narrow' and she'd rather not have to deal with a lecture from him

Pushing the thoughts aside Lovrina quickly got her act together when she saw the doors of the bar across the street open and several drunks stumble out, her 'best customers' were always drunkards wanting to blow a load or two before they went home to their nagging wives and/or girlfriends and it seemed that that night was no different as one drunk broke away from the group and staggered towards her "h-hey there little l-lady" he hiccupped as he tried to act smooth slumping against the lamp post next to them having failed to lean against it "what b-brings you out here s-so late?"

"What do you think?" Lovrina purred back posing herself in front of the drunk to show off her body under her slutty outfit, her mini skirt so short that her bare cunt and ass were constantly visible underneath whilst her tube top was basically a thin strip of fabric that only covered her nipples showing near illegal amounts of cleavage and underboob "it's five hundred PokeYen for oral, one thousand for pussy, fifteen hundred for anal and two thousand for the whole deal" she explained having made sure to keep her prices enough to help her survive but reasonable enough not to send people away

Reaching into his pockets and rummaging around for a bit the drunk pulled out a small wad of notes "how much will this get me?" he asked slurring as he handed Lovrina the money

"Three hundred and fifty PokeYen?" Lovrina sighed as she counted the meagre amount, it was barely enough to keep her fed for a day but she couldn't just throw it back in the guy's face "I guess I can suck your cock for that, just don't go telling people I'm doing discounts" she told him as she took his hand and led him into the alleyway so that they could have some level of privacy, laughing lustfully the drunk watched Lovrina's every step as she found a relatively clean patch of concrete to kneel down on as she reached back to undo the clasp of her 'top' letting her perky B cup tits bounce free "let's see what you've got then so I can get to work"

Fumbling with his belt the drunk soon had his half erect cock hanging out in front of Lovrina's face, even though it wasn't completely hard it had a decent length to it and the pink haired slut had to admit the strong sweaty smell of musk was more an aphrodisiac than a repellent, licking her lips Lovrina wrapped her dainty fingers around his cock and quickly stroked him to full erection using her other hand to rub her moistening pussy as she took the drunks dick balls deep into her mouth "ah fuck yeah" the drunk started to moan instantly grabbing hold of one of Lovrina's pigtails as her skilled tongue worked his cock

Purring around his cock Lovrina pressed her face as hard as she could to his groin ignoring his sweaty musk as she took his dick deep down her throat looking up at him with her big neon green eyes as wide as possible, grunting as her tight windpipe constricted around his cock the drunk grabbed her by both pigtails and started to roughly move her head along the length of his dick making her gag loudly at first before she adjusted relaxing her neck to give him full control, he had paid good money for it despite underpaying her so she had to submit to his needs

"Suck it, suck my dick you fucking bitch" the drunk panted as he began to thrust in time to Lovrina's bobbing head reaching new depths down her windpipe making her gag slightly with each thrust no matter how wide she opened her mouth, gripping onto the trash can next to her for support Lovrina struggled to keep her eyes open as tears ran freely down her cheeks, moving her other hand from her cunt to the drunks pants leg she clutched at it to further prevent herself from falling over as his pace got even more brutal obviously not caring for her comfort or welfare in any way

Gripping the pink haired sluts pigtails enough hard the drunk pulled on them to the point that it felt like he was going to tear them out as his cock started to throb in her mouth oozing his thick bitter precum on her tongue, panting heavier the drunk then reached down to grope at Lovrina's tits making her moan at the rough treatment on her perky mounds, moving onto her hands and knees to help him get an easier angle down her throat Lovrina snagged her mini skirt on the trash can making it snap off leaving her naked side from her slutty heels

"I'm gonna fuckin' cum!" the drunk barked before he slammed his entire cock into Lovrina's mouth borderline crushing her nose against his groin as he blew his load straight down her throat, the slut choked hard as the thick bitter cum rushed down her windpipe almost clogging it whilst the rest filled her mouth completely, the drunk didn't even have the decency to pull out at any point forcing her to swallow around his cock to stop herself from drowning in his release "that's it cunt, swallow it all" he panted as his climax seemed to go on for several minutes

When he was finally finished he simply pushed Lovrina away making her land in a pile of discarded cardboard boxes doing up his pants before he staggered out of the alley leaving without a word "asshole" the slut muttered picking herself up from the trash, looking down at her clothes finding them beyond wearable condition, it didn't bother her though as she always got customers faster when she flaunted herself naked in the street, wiping the remainder of the drunks cum from her chin and lips she wiped it on her mini skirt before throwing it in the trash and returning to the alley entrance to await her next customer

And CUT!

Director: so Lovrina, do you still miss your old life of crime or have you been convinced that porn is a much better lifestyle for a girl like you?

Lovrina: I have to admit that this was definitely a last resort for me but now that I'm in this business I can't say I regret it, sucking cock on an hourly basis is definitely more enjoyable than hanging around the old bases and Colosseums

Director: glad to hear it, speaking of your new porn career you have another scene in fifteen minutes so you better go get ready for it

Lovrina: oh yeah, I heard you got Wes to star with me so I can't wait to see if he's as hung as everyone says *smiles dreamily for a moment before sauntering out the room teetering on her heels a little as she walked*

Director: and whilst she goes to get cleaned up I'd like to thank everyone for watching this addition of Pokémon Gag Factor and I hope you stay around for the next one


	15. May - One hell of a catch

Pokémon Gag Factor

Episode 15: One hell of a catch

Pokeslut: May

Setting: Joma's boat off of Slateport City

Action!

The waves were gentle and loaming as Joma sat on the edge of his boat casually casting his fishing rod off of the side into the deep seemingly endless waters, he had spent the entire morning and the first part of the afternoon just fishing snagging countless Tentacools, Magikarps and even a couple of Wailmers despite using an reinforced Super Rod that he dubbed his 'Ultra Rod' which he all released as he was fishing to pass the time over actually hunting for Water Types, if he happened to catch anything rare though it would have been a bonus

After about fifteen minutes without anything biting he was about to give up and change bait when he suddenly felt something snag the line "about damn time" Joma muttered to himself as he started to reel the line in finding that whatever had taken the bait had some strength to it "this better be something good cos I swear to Arceus if it's another Magikarp I'm never going to fish again" he grunted as he felt the catch resist even more causing his line to extend several feet before he could snag it again and reel it back

Placing his foot against the side of the boat Joma stood up pulling even harder to the point that his rod was raised high in the air before whatever he had caught suddenly gave up firing out of the water sending him flying on his back "fuck that hurt" Joma groaned rubbing the back of his head as he looked down to see what he had caught and to his dismay it wasn't alive or even a Pokémon, it was a bright green bikini top "oh for fucks sake, why do I keep catching peoples trash? This thing must have been caught on a rock or something" he sighed balling up the top ready to throw it back out to see

"Hey that's mine!" a female voice drew his attention and when he turned around he was awestruck as a stunning brunette climbed onto his boat soaking wet and topless, her huge firm E-cup bust completely bare as she glared at him "well? Are you going to give it back or are you just going to stand there gawking at my tits?" May snapped holding her hand out expectantly, her temper invoked by her swim being rudely interrupted and ruined by Joma's fishing, slightly unnerved by the brunettes rage and trying not to stare at her huge tits Joma handed her top back only for her face to turn even redder when she unfolded it "you ruined it!" she all but shrieked as a huge hole in the left breast cup was revealed causing by Joma's fishing hook "this cost me three thousand PokeYen! You better pay for thi…" she continued only to stop when she noticed the huge bulge in Joma's shorts replacing her anger with a much more primal emotion

"Look I'm sorry, just let me go get my wallet and I'll pay you for the top, I'll give you one of my shirts too if you want" Joma offered before noticing the way May was staring at him "are you ok?"

"Take your pants off"

"What?"

"Take your fucking pants off!" the brunette snapped quickly pulling down her bikini bottoms to stand completely naked in front of him "here's the deal, you either give me the best face fucking of my life or you shell out the money for a new bikini plus extra, pick one or I'll pick for you" she stated firmly as she dropped to her knees glaring up at Joma expectantly with her mouth open wide for him

A little dumbstruck by the brunettes demand Joma took a couple of seconds for it to sink in before deciding it was best to just comply with May's demands dropping his shorts to let his thick erection spring free, feeling a swell of pride when May let out a soft lustful moan at the sight of his cock Joma stepped forward resting the tip of his cock on the brunettes outstretched tongue as he took hold of her two large bangs before roughly slamming his entire length into her waiting mouth, May gagged loudly as her windpipe was suddenly stretched beyond its limits around Joma's shaft grabbing onto his waist to support herself whilst her throat got used to his size

Joma groaned with ecstasy as May's hot wet throat constricted tight around his rough shaft massaging every inch of it as he shallowly pumped into her mouth, digging her nails into the skin of his waist May glared up at him as if silently demanding for him to fuck her face harder and thankfully he seemed to get the message pulling her hair harder as his thrusts started to pick up in speed, soon enough Joma was pounding into the brunettes mouth as hard as he could making her huge tits bounce wildly from his pace, the skin of her busy glistening from the mixture of ocean water and the heavy layer of drool that now covered her tits as her mouth ran like a waterfall

"Oh fuck that's good" Joma panted as he pumped May's head even faster along his cock making her gag even louder around his shaft, between each harsh gag and choke though the slut let out a loud moan of pleasure sucking hard on Joma's cock whilst tears ran profusely down her reddening cheeks, her head feeling lighter with each passing second as precum started to pour onto her tongue "I'm gonna fucking cum"

After several more deep thrusts into May's mouth Joma suddenly grabbed a firmer hold of her head crushing her face to his groin as his cock erupted straight down her throat letting out loud pleasure growls whilst he dumped his load down the sluts windpipe, moving her hands from Joma's waist to the side of the boat behind her May gripped it until her knuckles turned white as she forced herself to swallow every thick shot of cum he gave her

When Joma finally stopped cumming May's face was a bright shade of blue from lack of oxygen choking loudly for air when he let her pull away from his cock "is that…all you've got?" the slut wheezed as torrents of drool poured from her mouth and onto her tits "you're going to have to do better than that to pay me back for that top so get over here and fucking skull fuck me!"

Feeling his cock twitch from May's slutty demand Joma felt any reservations on the fact melt away as he grabbed May by her hair again "get over here bitch" he growled starting to drag her into the living quarters of his boat forcing her to crawl after him, the brunettes huge tits and ass bounce and shook as she was dragged along the floor making her moan at the sudden show of dominance Joma portrayed before yelping when he threw her onto his bed by her hair dragging her to the edge of it forcing her to hang her head over the edge

"Now this is more like it!" the brunette grinned dirtily before her mouth was roughly stuffed with cock again gagging and moaning as Joma resumed the brutal skull fuck even harder than before, his balls slapping against her face repeatedly whilst his hands groped her tits crushing them in his calloused grip, her legs started to kick and thrash instinctively whilst she gripped at the bed sheets tight enough to turn her knuckles white again

The sounds of May's gagging, choking and moaning soon echoed around the bedroom as Joma's pace seemed to get harder with every thrust soon bruising the brunettes lips completely as well as leaving red marks on the rest of her face where his balls struck against her skin, noticing May's hands slowly sliding towards her soaking cunt Joma grabbed her by the wrists and pinned them down to punish her for being a bitch towards him earlier, feeling her cunt burn with neglect May writhed and thrashed harder gagging harder around Joma's cock soon coaxing precum out of him again as he forced her hands to stay in place

Sweat began to pour down Joma's forehead and back as May's constricting throat brought him closer and closer to his second climax only encouraging him to slam into her mouth even harder "that's it you fucking bitch, keep choking, make me cum you whore" he grunted taking slower but stronger thrusts into her mouth "make…me…fucking…cum!"

Retching again from his brutal pace May coated her face and hair with her drool and his precum turning blue in the face as her lungs burned for air, her legs kicking to the point that they nearly reached Joma's face completely bringing her lower body off of the bed with each frantic kick, luckily though just as she felt like she was about to pass out Joma let out a low primal growl of pleasure blowing his load deep down her throat again pumping what felt like a litre of jizz into her stomach before he finally pulled away

Completely spent Joma slumped back onto the bed next to May as she shot up gasping and coughing for air rubbing her near destroyed throat whilst continuing to drool all over herself "I trust that was enough to cover the top?" he panted as he watched the brunettes huge bust bounce and shake with each ragged breath she took

"Yeah….it was definitely enough" the slut panted licking her bruised lips cleaning them of the leftover cum before eyeing Joma's half flaccid cock hanging against his leg, moaning as she saw that he was still an easy five inches when not fully erect the brunette leaned down to take him back into her mouth sucking sloppily whilst Joma laid back to enjoy it

And CUT!

Director: that's a wrap people! May do you want us to get you some medical attention? You might need something for your throat after the hammering it just took

May: oh don't worry, I've taken much worse than this, I give my Blaziken blowjobs on a near hourly basis when he goes into heat and he doesn't stop even after I've passed out from lack of air, now stop fussing and let me just enjoy this cock *goes back to leisurely sucking Joma's dick pushing her big ass against his hand as he gropes it moaning around his cock as he spanks her hard*

Director: ok we should get out of here and give these two some privacy, we'll be docking in a few minutes anyway, make sure Joma is adequately paid for the use of his boat, I hope everyone stays tuned in next time as well as we have a real sweet thing booked for us


	16. Shauna - Not just a pretty face

Pokémon Gag Factor

Episode 16: Not just a pretty face

Pokeslut: Shauna

Setting: Pokémon Gag Factor casting couch

Action!

"Just look at the camera sweet thing and tell us your name, age and why you're here"

"Hi! My name's Shauna, I'm fifteen years old and I hoping to get into the porn industry" Shauna answered the cameraman's question with a sweet smile playfully kicking her legs as they dangled several inches off the floor, as she barely stood at four foot five her feet barely touched the floor with normal chairs so she looked especially tiny as she sat naked on the large couch in front of the cameras

"Are you sure you're fifteen? You're so tiny" the cameraman commented as he zoomed in on Shauna's bare body focusing on her budding breasts and her tiny little slit

"Yeah I'm a really slow grower" the brunette giggled spreading her legs more to give the camera a better view of her cunt

"So why do you want to get into the porn industry?"

"Because all my friends have been in movies and I want a turn, my friends tell me my mouth is really good so I came here" Shauna giggled as she heard the camera zoom in again running a hand down her body to start rubbing herself

"Well you're in luck little lady because you're going to get that pretty little mouth of yours fucked nice and hard" the camera man grinned making Shauna almost squeal with excitement clapping her hands together "just close your eyes and open your mouth nice and wide"

All too eager to comply Shauna closed her eyes leaning forward on the couch as she opened her mouth as wide as she could letting her small tongue hang out, moments later she heard someone approach her followed by the sound of his belt and pants opening making her start to drool immediately whilst her cunt moistened, opening her mouth wider as the strong smell of musk invaded her nose Shauna let out a loud squeak as she was grabbed by her pigtails and a huge thick sweaty cock was shoved balls deep into her mouth and down her throat

Strangely despite how small and tight her throat was compared to the huge cock forcing its way down it Shauna barely gagged only coughing a couple of times before quickly adjusting to the invasion, placing her hands on the guys waist Shauna looked up happy to find that the one face fucking her was fairly nice to look at with a decently toned body and chocolate brown hair which nearly matched her own in colour

Growling with pleasure Brodie quickly pushed Shauna's hands away before grabbing hold of her head again "just sit there and suck it slut" he grunted as he started to brutally pound the small girls mouth loving how her throat contracted around his shaft with every thrust, when he got a call that morning to come in for another scene he had expected to be with Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy or another slut who's throat he had loosened but when he learned that he was getting a new slut to break in and especially that she was almost a skull fuck virgin he couldn't believe his luck, Shauna's throat was tighter than anything he had ever fucked before and the fact that she was taking his brutal thrusts without choking made it all the better

Grabbing Shauna's pigtails Brodie started to hammer into her mouth harder craning her head back to get a deeper angle down her windpipe making her gag lightly every time his cock slammed down her throat, as Shauna reclined back to help Brodie get deeper in her throat the cameraman focused between Brodie's legs to record the thin lines of drool that ran down the little sluts chin all the way down to her tiny breasts making them glisten as Brodie fucked her face harder and harder

Shauna's toes curled as her skin prickled with pleasure getting off on pure arousal as she dug her fingers into the couch cushions to resist playing with herself, this was about Brodie's and the viewer's pleasure not her own making sure to keep her legs spread wide so that the camera always had a clear shot of her jailbait cunt, pursing her lips tighter Shauna shuddered with delight as she started to taste precum on her tongue as Brodie's breathing got heavier and shallower "keep sucking bitch, make me fucking cum!" Brodie growled forcing even more of his cock into the sluts willing mouth making her moan and gag louder on it

After a few more harsh thrusts Brodie finally blew his load groaning loudly as he flooded Shauna's mouth with his thick sticky cum crushing her face to his groin as she happily swallowed his seed, pulling out of the sluts mouth Brodie quickly grabbed her by the throat squeezing as he ordered her to make sure he swallowed everything to which she just smiled up at him and stuck out her tongue waggling it to show that she had drank every drop he had given her "was I a good little slut?" she panted loving the rough feeling of Brodie's large hand grasping her tiny neck

"You're not done yet cunt" Brodie grinned wickedly before moving his grip to Shauna's hair, forcefully flipping her onto her back forcing her head to hang over the edge of the couch "open your mouth bitch!"

"Yes sir!" Shauna smiled back using her fingers to stretch her mouth as wide as she could "ike thish?" she slurred to which Brodie responded only be slamming his cock back into her mouth brutally starting to skull fuck her again, gagging loudly as her throat was reshaped again Shauna clutched at Brodie's waist for support as well as pulling on it to encourage his thrusts all the while staring straight at the camera with big brown eyes showing the viewer's just how much she was loving getting her head used like a cunt

As Brodie's cock abused her tiny mouth Shauna started to hum around him adding to her cute/slutty appearance whilst stimulating his length making him groan with pleasure "that's it you fucking bitch, suck it, suck my fucking dick" he panted reaching down to cup the back of Shauna's head pushing it up at his groin every time he thrust down so that his sweaty balls slapped harder against the sluts face making her moan and hum louder "filthy little freak"

Drooling even more to help Brodie's cock plunder her mouth Shauna started to shamelessly drool all over herself making her face and hair glisten with a mixture of her spit and Brodie's precum as he got closer to his second climax, as her mouth was filled with precum again Shauna's legs began to squirm as the urge to pleasure herself kept growing but luckily Brodie noticed and grabbed hold of her legs pinning them to the couch preventing the slut from getting any form of pleasure as his cock erupted for a second time down her throat

Pursing her lips tight around Brodie's cock again Shauna made sure to swallow every drop of his cum again before he pulled away, this time she didn't wait for Brodie to order her to show her mouth stretching it wide open as she faced the camera showing that she had swallowed everything again "it tastes so good, can I have more?" she panted staring up at Brodie letting her tongue hang out as she continued to drool

Brodie just smirked at her sitting down on the couch next to her as his cock stood still rock hard "get over here and get sucking whore" he ordered to which Shauna practically jumped him impaling her mouth on his cock sucking it like it was her favourite lollipop, zooming in the cameraman focused solely on Shauna's head recording as she drooled even more, spit cascading from her mouth like a waterfall completely soaking Brodie's cock as she skull fucked herself on it

Groaning with pleasure Brodie grabbed what dry hair Shauna had left using it as leverage to pump her head faster along his cock as he thrust upwards making her gag louder as he continued to use her mouth as a cunt, like before Brodie only lasted for a few more minutes before spending himself for the last time in the sluts sweet mouth holding her head down to make her swallow every drop of his cum before pulling her head up and pushing her away from him causing her to fall off of the couch as he got up and walked away without a word, Shauna didn't seem to mind though giggling to herself as she picked herself up from the floor and started to scoop up any stray bits of cum from her face pushing it into her mouth

And CUT!

Director: so how did you enjoy your first scene Shauna?

Shauna: it was fun! Did I do good?

Director: of course you did sweet thing, in fact we've got you booked in for another scene very soon

Shauna: yay! *claps her hands together with excitement as a stagehand moves over to wipe her face and chest clean* can I go suck some more cock? Or am I only allowed on camera now?

Director: of course you are sweet thing, after this goes out you'll have your own line of male fans waiting to try out that pretty little mouth of yours

Shauna: *giggles with excitement as she continues to get tended to by stage hands*

Director: see? I promise all of you we had a real sweet thing lined up for you so I hope you enjoyed this episode of Pokémon Gag Factor and will stay tuned for part seventeen coming soon


	17. Bianca and Iris - Caught in the act

Pokémon Gag Factor

Episode 17: Caught in the act

Pokesluts: Bianca and Iris

Setting: Iris's apartment

Action!

"That's it bitch, suck my cock just like that"

Bianca moaned loudly as Corbin's perverted orders sent shockwaves of arousal to her soaking cunt pumping her mouth faster along his huge thick cock drooling heavily around him, the blonde slut had only come to Iris's apartment to ask the ex-Champion for her advice on breeding Dragon types when her newest boyfriend answered the door instantly taking Bianca's breath away whilst simultaneously soaking her inner thighs with arousal

The young man stood at an average five foot seven but still stood a good few inches taller than Bianca, his long black hair hung along his shoulders with purple highlights on the tips, under his loose hoodie and jeans the blonde could make out the defined muscles that showed years of physical activity and his skin was a perfect mixture of caramel and ebony which made Bianca's mouth water just looking at him, introducing himself as Corbin he then proceeded to invite Bianca inside to wait for Iris to come back only to talk the blonde bimbo out of her clothes minutes later before reclining back in a chair relaxing as Bianca started to orally worship his huge cock

"You're so fucking big" Bianca gasped slobbering over the first seven inches of Corbin's cock whilst wrapping her tiny hands around the rest "I can't fit it all in my mouth"

"Just shut up and suck it bitch" Corbin responded bluntly forcing her head back onto his cock making her retch loudly as he placed both hands on her head pushing down extremely hard ignoring her loud choking and retching noises forcing the slut to take the last four inches down her windpipe practically reshaping it before letting her go "there you fucking took it all" he smirked as Bianca shot back up completely red in the face retching up torrents of drool "now get back to sucking slut"

"Yes sir" the blonde panted taking the first six inches of Corbin's cock back into her back whilst pushing her huge tits around the rest of it giving him both a blowjob and a titfuck at the same time

"Fuck yeah that's good, shake that ass for me bitch" Corbin ordered to which Bianca pushed her ass out and started shaking it making it bounce and clap "that's it slut, fuck Iris needs tits like yours, the flat chested cunt could never do anything like this" he grunted as he placed a hand on Bianca's head pushing down to make her take more of his cock down her throat

Moaning as Corbin badmouthed her friend Bianca relaxed her throat to take more of his dick shaking her huge ass even harder to make it clap loudly for his enjoyment, letting his head roll back against the chair Corbin groaned as thick precum started to pour into Bianca's mouth making the whore moan and suck even harder bobbing her head to the point that she was skull fucking herself on his dick "fuck yeah I'm gonna cum" he grunted as he bucked his hips thrusting up into the bimbo's cunt of a mouth growling loudly with pleasure as he blew his load deep down her throat

Bianca choked loudly as her throat was suddenly clogged with his thick cum, her eyes wide and panicked as her windpipe was completely filled with it flooding to the point that it poured passed her lips around his cock and even shot out of her nose, placing her hands on Corbin's thighs Bianca tried to pull away to breath only to have her head shoved back down making her whimper around his shaft "no breathing until you swallow it all bitch" Corbin grinned cruelly keeping Bianca's face pressed firm to his groin as she started to change colours

Feeling her lungs ache from the lack of oxygen Bianca started to swallow hard desperately trying to swallow every thick shot of cum that spewed from Corbin's cock before she passed out, as her throat constricted and clenched with every gulp she took Corbin continued to groan with pleasure keeping a tight grip on her hair to keep her in place as she frantically drank his cum until there wasn't a drop left in her mouth, pleased as the blonde finished his entire load Corbin finally let her go smirking as she shot up for air promptly falling on her ass as heavy trails of drool hung from her lips and chin as well as long lines of tears ran down her cheeks "wow….I can't believe I swallowed it all" the bimbo laughed breathlessly looking up at Corbin's huge still erect cock "I've never deepthroated a cock that big before"

"What the fuck?!"

Bianca jumped near a foot in the air as Iris's outraged shout rang through the air, stumbling to her feet the blonde started to apologize profusely as the realization that she had helped her friend's boyfriend cheat on her, glancing around frantically she tried to find her clothes before yelping as Iris grabbed her by her hair "you call that a fucking blowjob?" the dark skinned girl growled harshly slapping Bianca across the face making her yelp again before she forced her to her knees "get that fucking mouth open and suck his cock like you mean it bitch!" she ordered forcing Bianca's head back onto her boyfriend's cock muffling her protests as Corbin stuffed his cock back into her mouth

Smirking as Bianca started to gag on Corbin's cock again Iris kicked off her shoes using one of her feet on the back of the blondes head to keep her down on her boyfriend's dick Iris pulled her large top off throwing it aside revealing that she had gone out completely naked underneath using the top almost like a dress, now as naked as Bianca Iris dropped down to her knees taking hold of the blondes head and starting to harshly pump it along Corbin's cock nearly giving Bianca whiplash "come on suck it you fucking whore, suck his cock like you love it!" she growled before sighing wearily "you're fucking pathetic, just get up and skull fuck this bitch babe"

Grinning as Iris moved her hands from Bianca's head to her hands pinning them behind her back Corbin stood up forcing even more cock down the blonde's throat making her gag and whimper, as Bianca's nose was buried firmly in her boyfriend's pubes Iris smiled devilishly leaning in to lick along the shell of the blonde's ear "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your mouth away from his cock, now you're gonna stay there and take it in the neck like a good little slut" she purred biting down on Bianca's ear making the blonde moan before spanking her fat ass as hard as she could making it bounce and clap

As Iris abused Bianca's body Corbin focused on turning her mouth into a cunt, holding the blondes head in a vice grip he slammed his thick black cock down her throat over and over without mercy groaning with pleasure as her windpipe clenched tight around his shaft every time she choked harshly on him, tears ran down her cheeks like waterfalls as her hands flew to his thighs trying desperately to push him away so she could breathe "I don't think so bitch" Iris smirked grabbing hold of Bianca's arms again ignoring her muffled whimpers as she pulled them back hard placing her foot on the blonde's head again using it to push her forward more into Corbin's groin

Corbin doubled over as Iris's action caused more of his cock to sink down Bianca's tight throat placing a hand over his girlfriend's foot pressing down hard to further trap Bianca's face to his groin burying her nose in his pubes "ah fuck that's good!" he groaned as the slut retched up a large wave of drool soaking his cock and groin making her throat an even smoother fuck toy

"Is her throat tight?" Iris purred licking her lips at the sight of Bianca's drool running down her chin dripping onto her huge porn tits

"Fuck yeah it is" Corbin groaned back taking short jarring thrusts into Bianca's mouth as her face turned bright red oozing precum all over the bitches tongue

"Tighter than mine?" she breathed gripping Bianca's wrists tighter as she felt her struggling in her grasp

"Not anymore, fuck I'm cumming!" Corbin panted as his cock suddenly erupted down Bianca's throat clogging it with his thick seed making her choke and retch more as his cum oozed over her lips and out of her nose

"That's it, fill this cunts empty head with cum, if you're still hard afterwards I want my throat fucking" Iris goaded loving how Bianca choked loudly on every shot of cum Corbin forced down her throat, her hands clenching tightly as she struggled to swallow his second monster load turning bright purple as her eyes rolled back in her head, it took her several minutes and her face turning blue but Bianca eventually swallowed every drop of cum that was forced into her mouth letting out a wheezing gasp for air when Corbin finally pulled out of her throat "good girl swallowing all that cunt" Iris fawned kneeling down to run her tongue along Bianca's cheek cleaning it of her drool and leftover cum that had spilled over her lips "now just sit back and rest that pretty little mouth of yours whilst I get mine wrecked" she added with a dirty smirk giving Bianca a fierce tongue filled kiss before pulling away letting the blonde fall onto her back panting heavily as her head still swam from the intense skull fucking

Sauntering up to Corbin Iris licked her lips lustfully at him wrapping her hand around his thick cock stroking him fluidly as he reached around to spank her small but very firm ass making the dark skinned slut moan loudly, from her place on the floor Bianca watched as Iris sunk down to her knees taking Corbin's huge cock balls deep into her tiny mouth and throat gasping as her throat bulged out even more than hers did but yet Iris barely gagged as her nose was buried in his pubes, she also noticed the tattoo that lined Iris's lower back that she had never noticed before reading 'Corbin's cum dump' emblazoned on her ebony skin, whilst finding the tattoo a little trashy Bianca couldn't help but consider getting the same tattoo herself

Clutching her ass with both hands Iris started to rapidly bob her head along her boyfriend's cock letting every wet noise escape her throat as she drooled heavily all over his monster cock, groaning as Iris's constricted her throat even tighter around his dick Corbin reached down to take hold of the tiny sluts waist pulling her off of his cock making her yelp as he then roughly picked her up and dumped her on the couch upside down with her head hanging off of the edge "you could have just asked!" Iris snapped with annoyance before Corbin shut her up forcing his cock back down her throat starting to thrust hard as he held her wrists to the couch

The sound of Corbin's cock raping Iris's wet throat echoed throughout her apartment as she tried her best to bob her head in her new position, her toes curled in the arm as her legs kicked and writhed against the head of the couch, her throat opened and stretched to its very limit to allow her boyfriend to use it like a cunt "fuck that's it you cunt, choke on my dick, nice and loud now" Corbin encouraged moving his hands from Iris's hands to her throat squeezing it to make it an even tighter fuck for him making her gag louder in turn further soaking his cock with drool

Iris's eyes rolled back into her head as her lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen but there was nothing she could do against Corbin's brutal pace, she may be a talented gymnast but being flexible didn't help against her boyfriend's strength and weight as he abused her face without mercy, thankfully she soon tasted the tang of his precum coating her tongue before he blew his final load down her windpipe moments later, groaning with pleasure Corbin thrust deep down Iris's throat shooting a thick stream straight into her stomach with every thrust

When he was finally finished Corbin pulled out of his girlfriend's mouth causing a wave of drool to wash out over her face and into her hair as she gasped loudly for breath, smirking as he admired his 'work' Corbin simply did up his pants turning to grab his keys before heading out leaving both sluts boneless and ragged for breath

And CUT!

Director: well that's a wrap for episode 17! That was great as always Iris, I don't know who we could trust more for a skull fuck scene but thankfully we got Bianca as well, I honestly thought you were going to pass out on that second round

Bianca: I really thought so to and I let my Emboar face fuck me every morning! *Sits up rubbing her throat as a stagehand wipes the drool off of her face and breasts* you really picked out a keeper for a boyfriend this time

Iris: yeah he's the only that has ever given me a sore throat *smiles dirtily licking up the remaining cum from around her mouth fanning her hair out letting to spread along the floor as she got comfortable on the couch* I once lost my voice for an entire day after a rough four hour throat fuck session

Bianca: four hours?! Cheren and Black can only last one…..

Iris: if you come back tomorrow morning I'll let you have Corbin if you let me borrow your Emboar for my throat

Bianca: deal!

Director: well whilst these two have a girlfriend moment we had better pack up and move onto the next episode, I hope you all enjoyed this addition and that you'll tune in next time

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	18. Emma - Sleeping on the job

Pokémon Gag Factor

Episode 18: Sleeping on the job

Pokeslut: Emma

Setting: Looker Bureau

Action!

Calem sighed as he walked into the Looker Bureau removing his bag and jacket happy to just be done with the day, kicking his shoes off he headed towards the kitchen area preparing to make himself a cup of tea before he turned in for the night when his attention was drawn to a soft snoring noise coming from the lounge area, investigating the noise Calem found Emma asleep sprawled out on the couch with her head hanging off the edge slightly whilst her feet rested against the 'head' of the couch still wearing her Essentia Suit

She had obviously been as tired as she was from patrolling Lumiose City all day and her past experience of living on the streets allowed her to sleep in almost any position anywhere, as she murmured and fidgeted in her sleep Calem smiled at how adorable she was leaning down to run his fingers through her hair before his eyes moved on to her tight body constrained in the even tighter suit showing off every curve she had making his pants quickly tighten, it was only then that Calem realized that he hadn't blown a load in at least three days and the way Emma kept squirming in her sleep didn't help the tightness in his pants

Since he and Emma had had casual sex several times before Calem decided that she wouldn't mind when he slowly began to unzip her suit revealing more of her flawless caramel skin underneath biting back a groan as he found no clothes under the suit soon unveiling her perky b-cup tits which bounced slightly as they were released from their tight leather confines, completely unzipping the suit Calem was thankful that Emma was a very heavy sleeper as he gently pulled her legs out of the suit to get the full view of her tight pristine teenage cunt hardening to the point that it became literally painful to keep his pants on, undoing his belt to relieve some of the strain he let his hands slowly explored Emma's body gently squeezing her breasts making her sigh in her sleep breathing hot against his groin only amplifying his arousal

Running his hands back up her body Calem then started to caress her face running his fingers along her soft lips, he had always adored Emma's mouth, her lips were as soft as velvet and whenever she gave him a blowjob Calem was always left unable to walk or even think and as she started to gently suck on his fingers as she slept he decided that a blowjob from her was just what he needed, if he woke her though there was a good chance she would be too irritable to service him so Calem decided to just use her deep sleeping ways to his advantage

Taking his cock out of his pants Calem slowly opened Emma's mouth before carefully guiding his dick inside letting out a gasp of pleasure as his shaft was quickly encased in a heavenly heat, holding her head still with one hand he then started to take shallow thrusts into her mouth making her cheek bulge out as he pumped his cock against her tongue groaning as it instinctively explored his cock adding to his pleasure "fuck that's good" he panted as his cock head rubbed against the inside of Emma's cheek making it bulge out even more

As Emma started to drool in her sleep lubricating her mouth around Calem's cock the young detective started to thrust harder dropping his bag to the floor whilst he quietly stripped feeling his skin heat up with every thrust he took into Emma's hot mouth, now completely naked Calem gently moved Emma so that her head was completely hanging off of the side of the couch moving himself to push his cock all the way into her mouth opening her throat as he did so taking a firm hold of her tits as he started to thrust

Amazingly didn't wake up as Calem's pace started to get faster making her head bob slightly in recoil to his thrusts, the sleeping slut continued to drool causing it to run down her face and into her hair whilst her mouth was abused, Calem's breathing steadily got heavier and ragged as he felt his first climax approaching, after several rough days of solving general crimes he hadn't had the chance to relieve himself so he definitely had more than one load backed up "oh fuck I'm cumming" Calem gasped as his hands rushed down to cup the back of Emma's head borderline crushing her face to his groin as his cock erupted down her throat pumping his cum straight into her stomach

As Calem's cum rushed down her windpipe Emma still didn't wake up starting to gag around his cock, the clenching motion of her throat helping her unconsciously swallow his cum preventing him from drowning her with it whilst the rhythmic squeezing of her windpipe prolonged his pleasure and climax

When he stopped cumming Calem slowly pulled out panting as he watched the remainder of his release gentle trickle down Emma's face as she continued to sleep "damn she's a deep sleeper" he commented before taking a seat next to the unconscious girl gently moving her towards him, rolling her onto her front with her face resting against his groin shuddering with pleasure as her hot breath stimulated his wet cock, holding her head in place Calem then gently guided his cock back into her mouth starting to slowly thrust up into it

As her head bobbed along Calem's cock Emma's eyes slowly fluttered open and soft confused sounds started to emanate from her throat as it was massaged by Calem's dick, instead of being shocked or outraged like most girls would in that situation Emma just moaned deeply closing her eyes as she relaxed her throat more leisurely running her tongue around Calem's cock making him groan as she enhanced his pleasure "oh Arceus yes, good girl" he panted stroking a dry part of Emma's hair as she eagerly allowed him to use her mouth

Moaning louder as she tasted his thick precum oozing onto her tongue again Emma slid off of the couch and onto the floor between Calem's legs lightly massaging his thighs as she bobbed her head rapidly along his length skull fucking herself on it, reclining back on the couch Calem watched with enjoyment as Emma kept her eyes wide during the skull fuck gazing up at him making sure that he was enjoying everything she was doing "that's it, I'm gonna cum again" he panted digging his fingers into the fabric of the couch making Emma purr with lust and speed up her sucking even more making the wet slurping noises echo from her mouth

Barely ten seconds later Calem rolled his head back and bucked his hips up forcing his cock all the way into Emma's mouth as it erupted making the slut moan with bliss as she gulped down everything he gave her, even after he had stopped flowing Emma continued to suck hungrily on his cock moaning like a bitch in heat and when she finally let him go she simply rested her face against his thigh letting his cock rest against her cheek "you're really going to do that every time I fall asleep aren't you?" she tittered as his cock throbbed slightly against her face

"Only if you keep sleeping during work hours" Calem grinned back stroking Emma's hair

"Why do you think I keep doing that?" Emma retorted with a dirty wink licking her lips before taking his cock back into her mouth again

And CUT!

Director: well I have to say that that is the only punishment I've seen any girl look forward too at work, aside from my last job where I used to spank any of the girls who were late, damn business ended up going down because of tardiness

Emma: sounds like a dream job, I only make sure to fall asleep after I've finished my work though so the Bureau isn't going to be in trouble anytime soon no matter how many times I get into trouble *giggles before starting to leisurely suck Calem's cock again*

Director: it's good to hear that and Calem's lucky to have a narcoleptic co-worker with such a fuckable face, anyway that wraps up episode 18 of Pokémon Gag Factor, I hope you all enjoyed it and that you'll tune in next time


	19. Leaf - Encouraging public indecency

Pokémon Gag Factor

Episode 19: Encouraging public indecency

Pokeslut: Leaf

Setting: Kanto's Safari Zone

Action!

Leaf let out a loud moan of pleasure as she frantically rubbed her soaking clit, her clothes scattered on the grass around her leaving her completely naked to the world as she focused entirely on pleasuring herself uncaring as to who saw her, in fact knowing that her young slutty body was completely bare for anyone's viewing pleasure only turned Leaf on more causing her fingers to work her clit faster as her moans and gasps echoed through the fields of the Safari Zone, plus the irony of her being hired for the day to make sure nobody did the very same thing she was doing added a naughty edge to the act which she adored not caring if the Safari Manager caught her

As she worked herself closer to orgasm Leaf didn't notice the bushes rustling near her as Corbin pushed his way through, he had heard her moans and initially mistaken them for that of pain as the dense undergrowth in the Safari Zone had caused its fair share of accidents in the past, when he found that she hadn't hurt herself in fact the exact opposite Corbin couldn't help but stare at her as she shamelessly fingered her tight cunt in the open, his pants tightened as his eyes explored her fit teenage body running from her little cunt, along the firm swells of her breasts up to her wide panting mouth wondering just how her little tongue would feel on his cock

Shifting on his feet Corbin accidently stepped on a twig alerting Leaf to his present causing her to suddenly sit up and look in his direction "oh hi" she smiled dirtily eyeing the huge bulge in his pants "enjoying the view?" she tittered continuing to rub her clit spreading her legs wider to give him a better view of her young cunt "why don't you take off those painfully tight looking pants and come fuck my mouth? I've been dying for something to suck on" she purred opening her mouth wide in invitation waggling her tongue in a way that Corbin just couldn't resist

Quickly dropping his pants Corbin sighed with relief as his thick erection sprang free striding up to Leaf as she leaned forward opening her mouth wider for him drooling at the sight of his huge black cock, taking a firm grip of Leaf's hair Corbin quickly pushed his throbbing cock into her waiting mouth groaning in bliss as pleasure ran through his shaft and along his body whilst Leaf moaned heatedly at the flavour of his huge dick, moving her hands behind her to balance herself Leaf started to pump her head along Corbin's length slurping noisily with every suck drooling heavily until it ran down her chin and onto her tits

"Oh fuck" Corbin moaned using his free hand to grab another handful of the brunettes hair starting to thrust into her mouth as she sucked gritting his teeth as she stared up at him with big brown eyes, looking almost innocent as she attempted to take all eleven inches of him in her windpipe, reaching down he took hold of one of her tits squeezing it hard making her moan around his shaft pumping her head even faster as he groped at her chest "Arceus that's it, use your tongue more"

Pulling away from Corbin's cock Leaf giggled dirtily as she admired it glistening with her drool sloppily spitting on it "fucking tasty cock" she panted sluttily running her tongue repeatedly along the length of his dick panting and gasping with pleasure as it rubbed against her face with every lick "I'm giving you my number when we're done so you can fuck my face whenever you want" she purred before taking him back into her mouth borderline skull fucking herself on his cock taking more and more of him down her throat with every bob of her head

Despite how fucking good it felt for Leaf to be sucking his cock on her own accord Corbin quickly wanted more grabbing Leaf's head and starting to pound into her mouth as hard as he could taking her by surprise and making her gag for the first few hard thrusts he took down her throat before she quickly adjusted to it, purring with lust around his dick Leaf moved to sit on her hands giving Corbin full control of her head tilting it back so that he could thrust deeper down her tight wet throat continuing to stare up at him with wide eyes

Corbin started to pant as his release drew closer, his cock oozing thick hot precum down Leaf's throat making her moan at the taste of feeling of it as some coated her tongue "oh Arceus I'm cumming" he grunted pressing Leaf's face hard to his groin grinding against it making Leaf moan again as her hands flew to his waist pulling on it as if trying to press her face harder to his groin, seconds later his cock exploded pumping his thick jizz down Leaf's throat coated it completely and almost clogging it in places but thankfully Leaf had swallowed countless loads in the past allowing her to work every spurt of his cum down into her stomach with total ease sucking hard as he continued to cum for well over a minute

Even after he had finished cumming Corbin kept his cock down Leaf's throat not wanting to pull out of it as the constant clenching of her windpipe just felt so damn good, breathing through her nose Leaf waited patiently for Corbin to move almost moaning disapprovingly when he took a step back causing his cock to slide out of her mouth leaving several heavy trails of drool connecting his dick to her lips "fuck that was good" Leaf panted leaning forward to take the trails of spit back into her mouth to greedily swallow what little cum was left in them "shit you're still hard" she gasped grinning broadly as she saw his huge cock still standing proud and rock hard

"Yeah it takes me a while to go soft again" Corbin admitted rubbing the back of his head before grunting as he suddenly found himself flat on his ass with Leaf crawling between his legs rubbing her face almost frantically against his wet cock coating her face with her own drool "you want more? We're not supposed to be doing this here anyway; we've broken enough rules to get banned for life already"

"I don't care now shut up and fuck my mouth!" the brunette whore demanded prompting Corbin to grab her head and slam it down on his cock in an almost panic making her retch loudly before she adjusted to his size again, pushing his hands away Leaf then started to piston her head along his cock sucking wet and noisily drooling all over his cock and balls as he thrust up to match the pace of her bobbing head, he couldn't believe that Leaf could still go at such a pace after swallowing his load, only Iris had been able to do so in the past but could never recover as fast as Leaf did

Balancing herself on her knees Leaf started to rub her face as hard as she could against Corbin's groin taking every inch of his cock back down her throat reaching back to grab at her ass, squeezing the firm cheeks she spanked herself every so often giving Corbin the perfect view of her supple behind bouncing and rippling from each hit "Arceus that's it girl, fuck your tongue is good" Corbin started to pant as he felt his second release building up already, when he got home he had to tell Iris that she had some competition when it came to her oral skills, digging his fingers into the grass Corbin bucked his hips faster fucking Leaf's mouth even harder as she pushed her head down in time to his upward thrusts coating his tongue with precum for the second time

Leaf nearly orgasmed as she felt his cock throbbing down her throat again tightening her lips around his shaft and hallowing her cheeks to suck even harder until she was rewarded with his second huge cum load rushing down her windpipe, clutching at his thighs Leaf let her cheeks fill to the brim with his hot seed as he held her face to his groin with two heavy hands on her head bucking wildly into her mouth as he climaxed hard, the second release lasted just as long as the first feeding Leaf another nice thick cum load which filled and coated her stomach making her feel blissfully warm inside

As soon as Corbin's cock stopped shooting cum and he let go of Leaf's head the brunette demanded to be face fucked again which Corbin honestly couldn't be surprised by, taking his hand Leaf lead him to a nearby large rock climbing onto it and laying across it in a way that made her head hang over the edge opening her mouth wide in invitation for him again to which he eagerly accepted yet again, taking hold of her firm tits he thrust deep into her mouth and throat again groaning as he watched her throat bulge and reshape again around his shaft making him wonder for a moment at how she somehow didn't pass out from lack of oxygen the last couple of times

Those thoughts quickly left his mind though as Leaf started to swallow hard around his cock making her windpipe tighter than most cunts making Corbin grit his teeth and squeeze her breasts harder before starting to pound hard into her slutty mouth, Leaf writhed on the rock as perverted pleasure ran through her veins not even bothering to touch herself as her juices stained the stone beneath her, she kept her legs constantly wide open to give Corbin a perfect view of her soaking wet cunt throughout the skull fuck whilst she openly drooled all over his cock and herself

The sound of Leaf's loud wet gags and chokes echoed through the fields of the Safari Zone as Corbin completely lost himself slamming into the sluts mouth as hard as he could bruising her lips and making her jaw ache but she loved every minute of it, it didn't take long for Corbin to work himself to his final orgasm having to grab onto Leaf's thighs as he fell forward whilst he unloaded for the final time down the whores throat

Panting heavily Corbin could have just collapsed then and there and let his cock rest in Leaf's heavenly mouth but that idea was ruined as she pushed against his thighs prompting him to pull out "damn I needed that" she panted letting another wave of drool escape her mouth coating her face and hair "you better get out of here before you get caught, I can talk my way out of trouble, I've done it several times before" she instructed to which Corbin nodded putting his pants back on "my Poketch is in my bag, take my number and call me whenever you want a bitch to face fuck" she added with a dirty smile biting her lip as she watched Corbin take her number from her phone saving it to his and telling her that he'll be calling her soon before leaving her to rest on the rock

And CUT!

Director: you never cease to amaze me Leaf, when we had Corbin in last time we had Iris as well and she struggled to take three of his loads and she's his girlfriend so she has major experience doing so! You took them like you were born to do so

Leaf: well that's because I kind of am, being a whore runs in the family, my mom starred in a couple of amateur pornos before I was conceived and she still says her proudest moment was finding out when I had starred in my first scene

Director: so we could get your mother in for a scene sometime?

Leaf: not sure about mom, she'd happily suck your dick but probably not on camera, she's put her porn life behind her, I'll come in whenever you want me though, I can never suck enough cock

Director: fantastic, now let's get you cleaned up and rested and I'm sure I'll be calling you very soon, in the meantime though I'd like to thank you all for watching and hope you stayed tuned for episode 20


End file.
